I Wish
by Kuma Kuma
Summary: Two weeks after the end of the Hime Carnival Mai Tokiha makes a wish that has dire consequences. Mai/Tate, ShizNat, Akira/Takumi
1. Chapter 1

I Wish

Chapter 1: The Wondrous Madame Maria

Takes place soon after the Hime Carnival. Mai Tokiha is experiencing difficulties in life that are a direct result of the Carnival. She may be held accountable for the destruction of Takumi's hospital room, which was destroyed when he was attacked by Nao. On top of that, she lost her job at Linden Baum due to missing several days of work. How is she going to pay for Takumi's hospital bill now!? Even being with Tate is frustrating since she now knows that he loves her, but he is still allowing Shiho to get between the two of them. What's a girl to do?!

***********************************************************************

Bright lights and music overwhelmed the eyes and ears of everyone around, while the delicious smell of takuyaki filled the night air The Hime Carnival had ended a mere two week ago, and the city of Fuka was in the midst of another festival, though this one was far less sinister. An emergency committee, headed by none other than Haruka Suzushiro, had planned and implemented the largest carnival in Fuka's history in order to raise funds for the much needed repairs to the Academy. Like nearly every other resident of the city, Mai Tokiha was there that night. In fact she was there with the boy she loved and who claimed to love her back. Months of flirtation, denial, and heartache had been blown away by their profession of love during the height of the Hime battle. However their happy ending had yet to appear and they both knew it. This night was supposed change that and solidify their relationship, but as we all know, sometimes our expectations do not live up to reality.

"Ugh, I don't know Tate. I've lost my love of carnivals since the last one I took part in ended the lives of so many people I love," grumbled Mai as her spiky haired companion practically dragged her through the front entry of the festival.

Tate gave her arm a gentle shove and flashed a bright smile at his busty redheaded girlfriend. "Oh get over it, Tokiha! We were all brought back to life and it wasn't a real "carnival". Why in the hell they called it that is beyond me. Anyways, you and I need this. I realize I haven't been as attentive since everything went down, and I want to make it up to you. Shiho is having those tests done at the hospital, so we won't be interrupted by her, and I want to treat you to a fun night out since you lost your job."

"Thanks for reminding me. While you're at it, why don't you bring up how I'm up to my eyeballs in hospital bills, or better yet, why don't you frame and hang the letter from the Fuka hospital legal staff that informs me I may be liable for the damage to Takumi's room? Damn that Nao!" fumed Mai.

"Ok, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought that up, but your bosses really gave you a raw deal. I mean, you were their #1 employee, and they dropped you after only missing a week of work. They let Akane come back, and she disappeared for way longer than you."

"Yeah, something's not right. Mr. Okano seemed really nervous when he fired me and almost looked like he didn't want to do it..." shaking her head, Mai attempted to clear all the thoughts running rampant through her head. "Ok, no more thinking or speaking about any of this for the rest of the night. It's just you and me, and we're going to have fun!"

For the next hour the two walked arm in arm looking at crafts booths, eating junk food, and playing carnival games. Mai actually started to forget her worries and was completely care free for the first time in what felt like months. In the middle of a ring-toss game she looked over at her opponent only to see him looking at his cell phone with a grimace on his face.

"Hey what's the matter, Tate?"

"Uh, it's Shiho calling."

"So what? Just ignore it," laughed Mai.

"I have been...for the last 20 minutes. She's been calling nonstop, and I'm beginning to worry a little bit. She did go to the hospital for those tests, and maybe they found something bad."

"She went in for a psych consult for her depression and mood swings. The only thing they'll discover is that the girl is bat-shit crazy," growled the red head.

Tate was shocked by Mai's out-of-character outburst. "Hey, now don't talk about Shiho like that! I know you two haven't always gotten along, but she's like my sister and I need to be there for her."

"You're right, I'm sorry. Go call her and see what's going on. I'll go stand over by that fortune teller's tent, the one marked "_The Wondrous Madame Maria",_ while you two talk."

"Thanks Mai, you're the best!" Tate called out as she walked away from him.

Outwardly Mai appeared calm and understanding, but on the inside she was seething and ready to rip her boyfriend's head off. All of the troubles that had been washed away in the last hour were flooding back into her brain. So distracted by her thoughts was Mai, that she failed to see the couple exiting the fortune teller's tent and smacked right into them.

"Ah, Tokiha! What are you doing here?" exclaimed a surprised and slightly bruised dark haired beauty. The equally beautiful chestnut haired brunette on her arm smiled warmly at Mai.

"Shizuru-san, Natsuki! Sorry I didn't see you there. I'm just waiting for my boyfriend to get off the phone with the crazy girl who's in love with him," explained Mai. "You two look sure look pleased. Did that fortune teller concoct a happy future for the two of you?"

"Mai-san sounds so cynical, but yes, she did share something with us that has made us extremely happy," Shizuru beamed with a twinkle in her eye.

"Care to share? I could use some cheerful news right now."

"Oh..uh...well we're supposed to be together and stuff..." stuttered out the embarrassed and evasive rebel, only to be interrupted by her crimson-eyed lover.

"What my Natsuki is so eloquently trying to share is that we are destined to be together. In past lives, the present, the future, and in numerous alternate worlds, our two souls have and will find each other. Our love is everlasting and true."

"Wow, that sounds romantic! So, how much did a fortune like that cost you?"

"4000 yen," Natsuki grimaced.

With a whistle Mai chuckled, "It sounds like you two got fleeced."

Scratching her head and looking away, Natsuki doubtfully agreed, "Uh I don't know, maybe..."

"I don't think so. She seemed genuine to me," said Shizuru with conviction. "You should go in Mai-san and see what sort of future is in store for you and Yuichi-san."

"No thank you! I'm a little afraid of what else is waiting for me."

"Well then, maybe you should ask to have a wish granted instead."

"She grants wishes too?" laughed Mai. "Why didn't you opt for that?"

"Because it costs twice as much..." sighed the biker.

"And because I've already had my dream come true," shared Shizuru, who looked at blushing Natsuki with absolute love and adoration, causing the blush to deepen even more. "Kawaii, I love my puppy!" The older woman proceeded to glom onto her embarrassed yet pleased lover.

Clearing her throat to get their attention again, Mai explained that she didn't have that kind of money on her. "Tate was supposed to pay for this date, but he's so caught up with Shiho he hasn't really had a lot of time to take me around."

"Man, what an ass-hat! You need to find someone better Mai." Then Natsuki yelled to Tate, "Oi! Gel for brains! Get over here and give Mai some money so she can enjoy herself while you stand there being a douche bag!"

Looking embarrassed, Tate started to fumble for his wallet and began to walk over with his cell phone still attached to his ear.

"Wow, thanks Natsuki. You sure know how to crack that whip."

"No, that's my job Mai-san," cooed Shizuru.

Natsuki immediately turned a bright shade of pink and stuttered out, "B..baka! Shizuru - don't say such things! I'm taking you home right now."

"It seems my puppy was excited by all this whip talk and now wants to take me home immediately," purred the chestnut brunette. "She's so insatiable."

"Baka!" yelled Natsuki as she grabbed Shizuru's arm and dashed away as quickly as possible.

Tate walked up and waved to the retreating Shizuru and Natsuki as they pass him. Pulling the phone away from his face he passed Mai 6,000 yen. "Hey, why was Kuga's nose bleeding?"

"Uh...well...so are you done talking to Shiho?" Mai exclaimed trying to change the subject.

"Unfortunately I'm not. She's just in the bathroom. To be honest Mai, we may need to leave soon because she's just flipping out. She thinks we purposefully chose this night to go to the fair just so we could avoid taking her with us."

"Well we did do that," said Mai.

"Erm, yeah we did. Anyways, I gave you everything I had left in my wallet so you should go spend it on whatever you want. I'm sorry this date didn't turn out like we wanted it to. I'll make it up do you, I promise. Do whatever you want for the next few minutes and I'll find you in a bit so we can go home." Giving a quick kiss to Mai's cheek, Tate then put the phone back to his ear and walked away from the tent.

Absolutely furious Mai stood there crushing Tate's money in her fist. _"I'm dating a freaking loser! Ever since the stupid Hime Carnival ended two weeks ago, he has been spending more time with Shiho than me. Now he's even ending our rare alone time early just so he can calm that crazy bitch down. Can things get any worse? Oh that's right, they have! I have hospital bills to pay for, potential hospital repair bills to pay for, a ticket to America for Takumi, and an insane grocery bill each week thanks to Mikoto and her bottomless stomach. All that, and no job to speak of right now. Ah the life of an ex-Hime is so glamorous… Aaaargh! I wish there was never such thing as stupid Hime! Nao wouldn't have destroyed that hospital room, Tate wouldn't be guilt-ridden because he allowed Shiho's Child to be defeated_, _and I would still have a job because I didn't miss a week of work. I wish..."_

A seething Mai entered the tent and slammed down all the money Tate gave her, plus whatever she had in her own a wallet. "I want to make a wish!"

"Hmm...would you like to try that entrance again? An entrance befitting of a lady perhaps?" said a dignified late middle-aged woman, with short cropped salt-and-pepper hair and bright blue eyes.

"Oh sorry, I'm just so frustrated with everything," said a blushing Mai. She cleared her throat and took a deep breathe to calm herself down. "Hello, I'm Tokiha Mai, and I would like to make a wish."

"Greetings! I am the Wondrous Madame Maria. I am the all-seeing eye that can peer into all corners of this world and all of the worlds that might have been. I have the ability to grant wishes, though be warned these wishes come with a price...

"Yeah I know, Natsuki told me how much you charge."

" Uh, hem, I was not referring to cost, so if you'll let me continue. Where was I...?"

"Sorry to interrupt again, but can you speed this up? My boyfriend is one more Shiho-fit away from taking me home, and I'd like to make my wish before he drags me away."

The exasperated fortune teller calmly explained the purpose of her speech. "I am trying to warn you that every wish has repercussions, so if you'll be patient while I go through my spiel I'll feel a lot better."

"I'm sorry, but I just don't have the time. I can actually hear Tate calling for me now." And with that, Mai's name was shouted again by her agitated boyfriend.

"Very well, make your wish," said the fortune teller with the flick of her wrist.

"I wish there was never such a thing as Hime"

"H..Hime? Are you sure?" sputtered the shocked fortune teller. "These wishes cannot be taken back by you if you have any regrets. Young lady, I hope that you take this seriously, for I know that you have experienced things in this world that cannot be easily explained. You should think back on what you've come to know about the world before you make such a wish on a whim. "

"You're right, I have experienced what others may consider impossible, and I'm not taking this lightly. I can't stand what's happening to my life right now and I this wish can potentially change it, and to be frank, if it doesn't, I'll feel really good about wasting my boyfriend's money."

With a sigh, Miss Maria instructed Mai on what to do. "Write out your wish on this paper and then burn it over the flames in the bowl. When you awaken, your wish shall come to pass."

Moments after the paper was burned, Tate poked his head into the tent. "Ah, there you are Mai. Shiho is having a royal freak out, so we need get going." Tate then paused and looked around the tent. The interior walls of the tent were a billowy burgandy fabric laced with sparkling silver beads. The only furniture was a single round table with a long silver cloth draped over the top. On the table rested a small bowl with a constantly burning flame which was the only light source in the tent. The lack of an accelerant in the bowl led Tate to assume that the flame was fed by a propane tank below the table, that and the slight smell of propane. Surrounding the table were three comfortable-looking chairs, only one of which was occupied. The fortune teller sat rigid in her seat and blue eyes glared at Tate for interrupting her private session. Mai was standing on the other side of the table and turned towards Tate; her lavender eyes spoke volumes, but mainly shared that she too wasn't pleased with his presence.

"Oh, I'm sorry for barging in. I'll give you another minute to finish up before you meet me outside," he said before backing out.

"You're so considerate, Tate," sarcasm dripped from Mai's tongue. Turning back to the sage looking woman, Mai stuck out her hand and said, "Thank you for your time Madame Maria. Please wish me luck!"

"That costs an extra 1000 yen," said the Madame with smile as she grasped Mai's hand with both of hers. "Seriously though my young friend, I hope everything turns out like you hope. I've already told you that you cannot reverse this wish, but there may be a way to change things back. The effects of your wish are not isolated to you alone, for there were many other Hime. This wish will have repercussions on all of them, and thus may be reversed by one of them if your wish unfairly affected their life. For the reversal to work you will have to convince them that Hime had existed, and they must have a passionate desire for the world to be as you describe. Obtaining this wish reversal may be difficult if not impossible." Releasing the flame-haired girl's hand, Maria prayed that she had actually listened to her.

"Thank you for your concern, but I don't think it'll be an issue," said Mai with a wave of her hand. A look of curiosity suddenly flitted across Mai's face. "Maria, you don't seem confused by my desire to remove Hime from this world. In fact, it's as if you know what I'm talking about…"

A brief flicker of sadness passed over the gray-haired woman's face, "As I said, I am the all-seeing eye…"

**********************************************************************

Chapter 2 Preview

The next morning, Mai wakes up to the sound of slow beeping and the smell of cleaning solution. "Where am I? How did I get here?" Groggily she shakes her head and her vision comes into focus. She realizes that she's in a hospital room.

**********************************************************************

I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter to my newest story. It's more light-hearted than I had originally intended but will probably get a little darker as it progresses. I also want to point out that I'm not a huge MaixTate fan, but it works for this story. Please review! Your comments really do make an author write faster!

**********************************************************************

Omake:

Crick-Crack!

Natsuki: Hey Shizuru, please stop cracking that whip near me.

Shizuru: Ara? I thought my Natsuki got all hot and bothered by such things?

Natsuki: No, I think Kuma Kuma is injecting her own personality into my character.

Kuma Kuma: What?! Hey now, I'm not into BDSM! I just thought it would be funny if you were.

Natsuki: Gimme that thing Shizuru.

Crick-Crack!

Kuma Kuma: Whoa, Natsuki! That got awfully close to my backside. Maybe you shouldn't play with that thing…

Natsuki: Maybe you should run away, little bear-bear.


	2. Chapter 2

I Wish

Chapter 2: Repercussions

Author's Note: I have no idea where Mai and Takumi grew up. I just picked a place based upon my limited knowledge of Japanese cities and Wikipedia. Anyways, read and review please. I hope you enjoy this short chapter!

*****************************************************************

In her dream, she was running away from a dump truck backing up in her direction. It was going to dump thousands of bottles of cleaning solution on her, and she was scared out of her mind. The constant beeping and the smell of the disinfectant were freaking her out, but her legs simply wouldn't carry her away from this menace. In the distance, she could see Tate walking arm-in-arm with Shiho, happily oblivious to her plight. Shiho suddenly looked over with glee in her eyes and stuck her tongue out at the busty redhead. Anger filled Mai's body and soul as she saw her boyfriend being led away by that devious swirl-haired hussy.

"TATE!!"

The sound of her own voice woke her out of her slumber, but surprisingly the beeping and smell never went away. With a start Mai realized that the beeping was a heart rate monitor and the smell was standard hospital room stank. Why was she in a hospital? The first thought that ran through her mind was that she and Tate had been in an accident while driving home, for that was the last thing she could clearly remember. However, the fact that she had been sleeping in a chair rather than a bed made her doubt that theory. She appeared to be in a single-bed room with a white privacy curtain pulled between the bed's occupant and her chair. Sunlight was streaming into the room, and she could see movement on the other side of the curtain. A sudden fear that it was, in fact, Tate resting in the bed gripped her heart. Throwing back the curtain, she gasped when an emaciated and pale young boy was revealed.

"Takumi! What happened? Why are you here?" screeched a frantic Mai.

When she had last seen her brother, he was preparing for his trip to the States with Akira. He had looked fine and was in good spirits. This version of Takumi was so very different from the boy she last saw. While still handsome, his features were gaunt and the lavender eyes that opened and peered at her no longer sparkled as they once did.

"Sis? Uh, what time is it and why are you yelling?" questioned her baffled brother.

"Takumi, why are you here? What happened? You looked great the last time I saw you and Akira. Why were you readmitted to Fuka General Hospital?"

"Eh? Are you ok, Sis? I saw you last night before falling asleep, and I hope I don't look any worse than I did then," said Takumi as he sleepily ran his fingers through his hair and stretched. With a yawn he asked, " Who is Akira, and what is Fuka General? We're in Nagano and this is the hospital I've been coming to since I was a kid. Did you fall out of the chair last night and bump your head? You really need to go home and sleep in your bed at night."

Fear formed a knot around Mai's heart as she slowly turned her head toward the window. A city that she had not seen in months was spread out before her. The familiar landscape of her youth scared her more than she thought possible. "Oh my fucking fuck! That old wind bag actually has magical abilities!" Slowly, Mai began to sink to the floor, grabbed her knees with her arms and started to rock back and forth. "This isn't happening, this isn't happening..."

Takumi was completely unprepared for his sister's wake-up greeting and began to hyperventilate himself, causing his heart rate to spike. Nurses immediately entered the room and saw the two siblings in similar states of panic. Two of them began to gently pull Mai away from his bed so they could check on the boy, only to have her flail like a wild cat.

"Get off of me!" screeched a panic-stricken Mai.

One of the nurses pulled out a sedative shot from a drawer in the room and quickly injected the redhead in her rear end. Mai's shocked eyes swung towards the nurse in rage, but before she could respond further, the sedative took hold and she passed out.

*****************************************************************

Once again, the beeping and smell of cleaning solution woke Mai, though this time she was in a cot. For a brief moment, she had an insane hope that she had in fact been in a car accident with Tate and what she experienced before was all just a bad dream. However, her hopes were dashed when she opened her eyes and looked toward her left. In the bed next to her cot was a pair of eyes that matched hers. Those eyes were filled with concern, and if possible his body looked weaker.

"Oh Takumi, I'm sorry!" wailed a distraught Mai.

"Sis, Sis, it's ok. I don't know what happened a little while ago, but I want you to know that I'm ok for now, so you don't have to worry so much. Hmm, maybe we should ask them to leave that cot in the room, so you don't have to sleep in the chair anymore. Maybe then you won't hit your head by falling out of that chair," said Takumi with a small smile.

The tone of Takumi's voice and how he phrased his sentence caused her some alarm. "For now...? What do you mean?"

With a slight tremble in his voice, "Uh you know Sis...I'm, I'm dying. They said I don't have much time before my heart gives out."

He looked so vulnerable in that moment, and Mai's heart shattered into a thousand pieces.

"No Takumi! We're getting you surgery. You're going to America for that experimental surgery, and you're going to get better!" exclaimed his near-frantic sister.

"America? Mai, I'm not sure where you got that idea, but that possibility was ruled out due to cost. The healthcare system in the U.S. is different from ours, and we'd have to pay for all of it. It just isn't possible."

Takumi was absolutely perplexed by this point. He and his sister had been over this numerous times. Against his wishes, Mai had dropped out of school so she'd be able to work more. While Japan's healthcare system was good, and most of the bills were paid by the government, a portion still needed to be paid by them. This added financial burden, on top of their living expenses, had made going to school next to impossible for his sister. The inheritance they received after their parents had died simply wasn't enough to keep them going.

"But it was paid for! I don't understand, we just needed to get you there, and then the hospital fee was taken care of. What happened?" Realization hit Mai like a baseball bat to the back of the head. Mashiro! It must have been Mashiro who paid for the hospital bills, just like it had been Mashiro who brought them to Fuka Academy on a full scholarship. In this world she didn't exist because she would've died 300 years ago. It had been the Hime star that had kept her alive, and Mai's wish had effectively killed her brother's savior.

"I am so stupid."

"What are you talking about, Sis?" asked a very worried Takumi.

"Let me tell you a story of how things should've been. Who we were supposed to be and who we were supposed to meet. I want you to keep an open mind, Brother. What I'm going to tell you won't be easy to accept and may sound crazy. No, I take that back, it WILL sound crazy. I lived through it and even I can't believe it happened. All I ask is that you listen."

For the next several hours, Mai went over in detail how the last 6 months of their lives were supposed to have gone. Friends they were to have made, loves they were supposed to have experienced, the horrible reality that had been the Hime Carnival, and her foolish wish that changed everything. Through it all Takumi listened quietly without comment. At times, Mai thought he had fallen asleep, but each time she looked over his eyes were as bright and alert as she had ever seen them.

"You must think I'm crazy, and I can't say I blame you."

"It's funny, but I DO believe you. You've always been there for me, and not once can I recall you ever actively trying to deceive me. Frankly I don't know why you would try to deceive me like this. There is sincerity in your voice that can't be denied and I know you wouldn't make something like this up when the stakes are so high." Takumi sighed and looked out the window. "Sis, do you think I could wish things back to the way they were?"

Tears of relief spilled down Mai's face. Her brother believed her, so maybe he could change things. "I don't know Takumi, but I'd like it if you tried. Madame Maria said it would have to be another Hime, but since your life was so drastically affected by my mistake it may work."

He made his wish and the two held their breaths for what seemed like an eternity. Nothing happened.

"Maybe we just need to wait for the effects to take hold?" said Mai with hope.

"Maybe."

********************************************************************

Two days later, things had not changed. Takumi was still dying, and Mai was in a constant state of panic. She had to do something. This world simply wasn't right and she thought she knew how to change it. The only other person who loved Takumi as much as her was Akira - at least the Akira of her "previous" world had loved him. It made sense that this Akira would too if she had the chance to meet him. From what she could recall from her conversations with Takumi, Akira had been home-schooled by her family and trained in their dojo. Takumi had mentioned several times that it was near Ueda Castle, within Nagano Prefecture. That fact alone remained with her. She couldn't recall any more details, but there couldn't be more than one dojo in the area run by the Okuzaki family. There wasn't any information on the internet, but from what Takumi had said it sounded more like a secret ninja training camp than a regular dojo, so it was no surprise that they didn't advertise. Thankfully, a train traveled to the area. Mai could be there within a few hours and with luck, be returning with the girl who could save her brother's life.

Kissing Takumi on the head for good luck, Mai began her journey to Okuzaki Dojo with a heart full of hope.

***********************************************************************

Omake:

Crick-Crack

Kuma Kuma: Seriously Natsuki, you need to stop cracking that whip at me. It's really beginning to bug me!

Natsuki: Hey, I'm just trying to make you write faster so your readers don't have to wait too long between chapters. This one was really depressing, by the way.

Shizuru: Ara, are you sure you're not trying to turn our friend on, Natsuki-chan?

Kuma Kuma and Natsuki: Baka!

Kuma Kuma: I told you, I'm not into that kind of thing! Geez, do you ever think of anything other than sex, Shizuru-san?

Shizuru: When Natsuki is around, no.

Shizuru leans into her blushing puppy for a kiss.

Kuma Kuma: Whoa, author still in the room, ladies!

Turning to Kuma Kuma

Natsuki: Hey "author", why don't you write Shizuru and me into the next chapter?

Kuma Kuma: You know, you two can get it on without me having to write about it.

Natsuki: Baka! I'm going to whip that smirk off your face!

Shizuru: Calm down, Natsuki. Kuma Kuma was merely attempting to be witty. She meant no harm. *Looking at the author with scary glowing read eyes* I think we'll be returning to the story sooner than she thinks...

Kuma Kuma: *Gulp* Uh yeah, you got it, Shizuru-sama!


	3. Chapter 3

I Wish

Chapter 3: Okuzaki Dojo

Author's note: Once again, I apologize for messing up any of the geographic or cultural history of Nagano Prefecture. I have no idea what Ueda Castle or the surrounding town, if there even is one, looks like. I'm just making this stuff up as I go. Enjoy!

*******************************************************************

Stretching as she stepped off the bus, Mai nearly moaned with pleasure as her spine realigned itself. Though long, the journey to the tourist town surrounding Ueda Castle had been enlightening. With luck on her side, she had sat down next to an elderly woman who was returning home after visiting her son in Nagano City. This old woman had lived near Ueda Castle all of her life and had first-hand knowledge that the Okuzaki family dojo was an approximate 30-minute walk north of the town. In her youth the woman's mother had been the housekeeper for the compound, though in recent years it appeared that only those who were there to train could enter the dojo. This last bit of news troubled Mai. She knew that getting onto the premises would be difficult, but with luck she'd come up with a plan before she arrived.

Walking through the town, Mai felt as if she had stepped back in time. The buildings were very old fashioned, and she wondered if they were as old as the castle itself or if they were re-creations to enhance the tourist experience. The beautiful structure that was Ueda Castle could be seen in the distance, but Mai was on mission and visiting the historic building wasn't even on her mind. The redhead wove her way through the town, following the directions given to her by the old woman. Only once did she stop, and that was to buy a bottle of water to cool herself down - it was unseasonably warm for late March. Thankfully, it didn't take long before she found the small dirt foot path that would lead towards the dojo. Lush vegetation surrounding the path blocked out much of the sun, and this caused Mai to pause before entering. Who (or what) she'd find during this walk was unknown, and the semidarkness through which she was about to travel sent a shiver through her body.

"Don't be such a baby! There's nothing in there that you can't handle," admonished the redhead to assure herself.

Stepping onto the shaded path, Mai noticed that the temperature dropped a good 10 degrees. For the time being she was grateful for this reprieve from the heat, but she realized that her trip would have to be a quick one if she was to return to the train station before it got too dark and cold. She hadn't brought more than the clothes on her back and thin jacket for the evening. When she had left early that morning, Mai hadn't even considered that she would be required to hike up into the mountains. The reality of her situation was sinking in: if that old woman was wrong about the amount of time it would take to reach the dojo, she may not make it back down before it got dark, and that would be trouble. With no flashlight and her improper clothing, it could be a death trap. For a brief moment, Mai considered finding a room for the night and beginning the hike the next morning. However, almost immediately, an image of Takumi dying in his hospital room flashed across her mind. _"I have to do this, and there is no time to waste. The answer to this mess could be no more than 30 minutes away, so postponing this trip would be foolish." _Looking at her watch, the redhead saw that it was 11:30 in the morning, which left her roughly 5 and half hours of daylight. If everything went smoothly, she should be returning along this path with plenty of time to spare. Without any more delay, Mai began her hike.

****************************************************************

A branch whipped across her face, and the girl growled in frustration, _"30 minutes my ass! I've been walking uphill for nearly an hour and still no sign of the dojo. Crap, I hope that old lady wasn't as mistaken about the location as she was about how long it takes to hike up there." _Mai was about to panic and turn around when she crested the top of the slope: the trees opened up onto an expansive, flat clearing bathed in sunlight. In the center of the clearing, she saw an impressive stone wall over which Mai could just see the tiled roof of what appeared to be a large, old-fashioned building. Without thinking, she started sprinting towards the building and nearly wet herself when a spear flew at her from the direction of the compound. The spear landed a mere two feet from her tense body, and she had to stifle the urge to scream.

A masculine voice called out from behind the gate, "This is private property. Your presence is not welcome."

Mai couldn't believe what was happening. She thought, at the very worst, that they'd be rude and tell her to go, but to actually throw a freaking spear at her??!! These people were crazy!

Mai began to nervously ramble as she wracked her brain on how to gain entry to the building. "Uh, Sir, I apologize for trespassing onto your land. I am in search of the dojo run by the Okuzaki family, and I was told by a local that I would find it at the end of the foot path I just took. Please, can you tell me if this is that dojo?"

For several long moments there was no answer, and Mai feared that whoever was behind the gate was getting ready to throw another spear at her. Finally, a response came, "Who is asking, and why are you here?"

Without thinking things through, Mai blurted out, "I am Mai Tokiha, and I wish to become a student at the Okuzaki dojo!"

There was a moment of silence, but then a sound of laughter was heard just beyond the gate. Mai flushed in sudden, intense anger. They were laughing at her? Was it so hard to believe that she wanted to become a student at this dojo?

"Hey, what are you laughing at!? Just because I'm a woman doesn't mean I don't have the strength to train here!" yelled an indignant Mai.

Suddenly, the gate opened, and a slim young man of average height stepped out. He was still chuckling, though it was obvious he was trying to hide it. Infuriated, Mai stormed towards him and poked him in the chest with her finger.

"Who do you think you're laughing at!? How dare you insult me like this!"

"Sorry, my laughter had nothing to do with your gender. It's just that this isn't a dojo for beginners. Those who come here have already had years of training. Let's just say that with your...um, how do I say this tactfully?" Rubbing his chin as if deep in thought, the young man finally continued, gesturing toward her chest, "If you had trained as hard as would be required to join this dojo, you would not be as well endowed as you currently are. Those [much to Mai's embarrassment, the man continued to point out her ample bosom] are not possible with the kind of intense exercise regimen a martial arts master is required to perform."

Mai's face flamed, and she was about to blow up when a smaller figure emerged from behind him. It was Akira.

"That's enough Haruki! Go inside and resume your patrol of the perimeter."

"Hai!" After a quick bow the young man seemingly disappeared.

Akira turned to Mai and looked at her appraisingly, though her gaze lacked the derision the other had possessed. "I apologize for my student. I am Akira, and you have in fact found the Okuzaki dojo. Please forgive the earlier greeting you received, but we are not accustomed to, nor do we usually welcome, casual visitors. At times, our students forget their manners and overreact when people stumble upon this place. I fear it has given us a bad reputation."

Akira took a step to the side and motioned for Mai to enter into the courtyard behind the stone wall. "Please come in. I'll give you a tour, and we can discuss if this is the right school for you."

Mai quickly stepped through the gate and was greeted by a beautiful zen garden with several open areas inhabited by a half dozen students in various stages of training. Some were practicing hand-to-hand combat, while others appeared to be in states of meditation. She stood there for several moments, admiring the odd combination of peaceful beauty juxtaposed against fluid violence.

Beyond the garden was a traditionally-styled house that had shōji screen doors with a rōka (or wood floor) walkway which wrapped around the exterior. The high, tiled roof she had spotted peeking over the top of the stone wall arched over the roka to create an outdoor hallway.

"This is impressive." Mai murmured in astonishment.

Akira gave her a small smile. "Thank you. We believe that training both the body and soul will allow a student to achieve his or her full potential. Rigorous physical and spiritual training is conducted here in this courtyard and in the surrounding mountains." Akira motioned for Mai to follow her. "I'll show you one of our interior training rooms where, as we speak, we have several new students learning some of our basic techniques."

Not wanting to prolong this charade any longer than necessary, Mai had just opened her mouth to confess the truth when Haruki reemerged and stood next to Akira.

"Perimeter secure, Senpai. Murakami-san has taken over sentry duty, and I await further instruction." He gave a quick bow.

"Ah, very well Haruki-san. You can join Tokiha-san and me on our tour and possibly give her a demonstration of some of the more advanced techniques we teach here."

Mai groaned internally. There was no way she could bring up Takumi and the Hime with this guy around. She spied a smirk on Haruki's face, and at the moment she wished she had her Hime powers back so she could blast that look off his ugly mug.

Mai was led through the garden on a path comprised of combed sand and strategically placed flagstone pieces. They stepped onto the wooden walkway that wrapped around the building, and after a short distance, Akira slid open one of the shoji screen doors. What Mai saw made her pause. The "basic" techniques Akira had mentioned included breaking bamboo poles with a swift kick or chop. Bamboo is famous for its ability to absorb energy and is strong enough to be used in construction activities. To see students her age and younger breaking the poles with very little effort was shocking.

Akira looked over and spotted Mai's mouth agape and smiled. "It looks like they're performing something miraculous, ne? The first time I witnessed my parents doing this very thing, I was amazed. It looked like they weren't even trying, and the poles just broke. Of course when I attempted it, I nearly broke my hand."

The three removed their footwear, and Akira lead Mai to the corner of the room and indicated that she should take a seat on the tatami mat floor. "I'll ask the instructor to run the students through some basic drills, so you can get an idea of what you'd be doing here, if your application to the dojo is accepted."

For the next 45 minutes, Mai was treated to a frightening display of strength, agility, and beauty. For the first time, she truly realized what Takumi saw in the boyish looking Akira and couldn't help but look over at her several times in awe. Akira could do what the beginning students were doing and so much more. Towards the end of the demonstration Mai realized that Akira had caught her staring at her. The poor girl was beet red and Mai suspected that her scrutiny must have embarrassed the younger girl.

"Oh, I am sorry! I didn't mean to stare at you like that. Watching those beginning students, I couldn't help wonder what someone like you, someone who has already mastered these techniques, could be capable of" said Mai in an attempt to explain her behavior.

Mai's explanation appeared to relax Akira, and she offered to demonstrate some of the advanced techniques with Haruki as her aid. Mai readily agreed, and the beginning students were also very excited that their senpai would be performing such a demonstration of her skill.

If the earlier drills had awed her, what Akira and Haruki did blew her mind. They were more dancer than warrior, and Mai couldn't believe the human body was capable of such things. The two were as fluid as water and at times moved so fast they appeared as transparent as the air around them. It was the most beautiful example of human grace she had ever witnessed.

Mai resisted the urge to clap when they had finished their demonstration. She realized this type of enthusiastic display wasn't appropriate, and so she merely stood and bowed to Akira and Haruki like the other students.

The beginning students filed out of the room, and it was just the three of them. Turning to Mai, Akira asked her if she wouldn't mind performing a kata, so her skill level could be assessed. Mai blanched and realized it was now or never to tell the younger girl the truth of why she had come to the dojo.

"Uh Akira-san, I wonder if we might have a word in private before we continue any further. There is something I wish to discuss with you."

Feeling slightly confused, Akira assented and dismissed a smug-looking Haruki from the room. He assumed that the redhead had been intimidated by what she had just witnessed and felt like his earlier assessment of this stranger had been correct. The look on his face made Mai wince, and she resisted the urge to strangle the boy until he was no longer capable of such haughtiness.

Once Haruki left Mai continued, "Akira-san… I have confession to make." With a small quiver of nervousness in her voice, "It wasn't the desire to train at the Okuzaki dojo that brought me here, but rather the need to unite two lovers and fulfill a destiny."

"I'm a girl!" blurted out a beet red Akira.

"Nani...? I know you're a girl" Mai said, absolutely perplexed.

If possible, the young martial arts master turned even redder. "I'm not into that sort of thing. I like boys!"

Realization hit Mai, and without warning she burst out into uncontrolled laughter. She hadn't laughed this hard since she had woken up in this alternate world, and it felt so good to release the tension she had been feeling, that she found she couldn't stop.

"Baka! What's so funny?"

"Gomen, gomen Akira-san!" said Mai, as she wiped away the tears that had sprung from her eyes. "I obviously didn't make myself very clear, and I'm sure my earlier staring didn't help."

Looking upset and embarrassed, Akira pressed Mai to continue her story.

"Please, let's sit down. What I have to say will take a quite a few minutes, so we should try and make ourselves comfortable."

Realizing she didn't have that much time before it would be getting dark, Mai told Akira what she had shared with Takumi, though this time it was an abridged version. Through it all Akira sat without any emotion showing on her face, and Mai wasn't sure what to make of her reaction.

"So you see Akira-san, I need you to return with me. If you meet my brother, Takumi, I think everything will make more sense to you, and you'll be able – no, you will want to make the wish," Mai said with hope.

After several moments of silence, Akira spoke, "You've made a mistake Mai-san. Your plan assumes that I want to be "in love" and that my life is somehow unfulfilled as it is." Akira looked away and sighed, "Your talk of Hime is interesting as well, but I do not wish for that kind of power. It seems to me that you need to find a person for whom love overrides all else, or possibly an individual whose lust for power will make them believe in your story. I am not that person, I'm sorry."

Mai was flabbergasted. She couldn't believe that Akira had dismissed her so easily.

"Please! If you just meet him, I know that you'll understand! Here, look here! I brought a picture with me," Mai pulled a photo from her bag and attempted to shove the object into Akira's hands, but the younger girl refused to take or look at the photo.

Throwing the photo at the other girls face, Mai spat out, "Don't you have a heart!? By not even trying, you're condemning him to death!"

Hearing the commotion coming from the practice room, Haruki and several other students came barging in. "Senpai is everything all right?"

"Hai, no need to worry. Tokiha-san and I simply don't see eye to eye on a matter, and she'll need to be escorted off the premises."

In a state of panic, Mai tried again as the dojo students gently but firmly took Mai by the arms and pulled her toward the entry gate. "Please reconsider your decision! It's a matter of life or death! If you just allow me..."

"That's enough, Tokiha-san! Please leave." Akira said with finality, her arms crossed and eyes averted.

With that, Mai was shoved out of the entry and the doors to the gate were shut in her face. She stood there pounding on the gate and crying, until she noticed that the sunlight was beginning to fade. Feeling hopeless, Mai turned and made her way toward the footpath.

*******************************************************************

Sitting and meditating in the garden, Akira felt a presence approach her. She opened her eyes to see Haruki staring at her with interest. "Sumimasen senpai, but I thought that you would like to know that the girl has finally left."

"Arigato, Haruki-san."

"She sure took the rejection hard. I don't think I've ever seen someone react so strongly for failing to become a student here," said the student. "In fact, when I left you I had assumed she was going to bow out on her own. Crying like that sure was a surprise."

Akira chose not to respond and merely closed her eyes, attempting to return to her meditative state.

Haruki took the hint. "Uh I'll leave you now, so you can concentrate. Oh, but don't stay out here too much longer - it's nearly dark and dinner will be served soon."

With those words Akira's eyes shot open. She saw Haruki's retreating form, and she was suddenly filled with worry for the strange redheaded girl. The foot path was dangerous at night.

******************************************************************

With a yelp of frustration, Mai fell down for the third time in 15 minutes. The path was so dark she couldn't see any of the roots and rocks that stuck out of the ground. On the way up they had been a blessing since they provided her with numerous foot holds, but now they were tripping her up. Tears came flowing out of her eyes, and she wanted to do nothing more than curl up and die. Thoughts of Takumi flashed through her head yet again, and she picked herself up. Her brother needed her, damn it!

After another near spill, Mai suddenly realized she was bathed in light. A lantern was hanging on a tree branch not 10 feet down the path. Without warning, another was lit an additional 30 feet down. Mai watched in awe as lanterns began to spark into life every 30 to 40 feet, along the rocky path. Deciding not to look a gift horse in the mouth, she quickly made her way down the now brightened footpath.

Before she knew it, Mai had reached the end of the woods, and she emerged onto the cobbled street of the town. Without looking back, the redhead took off at a jog to reach the bus station before the last bus back to Nagano left at 7pm. If she had turned around, she may have spotted Akira standing just inside the tree line holding an unlit lantern.

"I'm sorry, Tokiha-san..."

*****************************************************************

Omake:

Natsuki: Hey "author", I thought you said Shizuru and I would be in this chapter.

Kuma Kuma: I said no such thing! I merely agreed with Shizuru that you two would be back sooner than I expected. Looking around with a little fear Uh, so where is Shizuru?

Natsuki: Blushing red Oh...ah…she's....tired. Yeah, she's tired.

Kuma Kuma: Laughing See? I told you that you two could get it on without me writing about it. How'd you like the whip?

Nastuki: Baka!

****************************************************************

For those of you that may have noticed, yes, I did name the two dojo students after Haruki Murakami the author. If you haven't read any of his books, I suggest you check them out.


	4. Chapter 4

I Wish

Chapter 4: Enter Fujino

When Mai returned to Nagano, Takumi wasn't surprised to see that she was alone. Though he believed her story, he realized that this belief was only made possible due to the close relationship they shared. Anyone else faced with his sister's tale would have to be crazy themselves to believe it: girls with magical powers who can call upon a mechanized monster to fight battles against "orphan" monsters, cyborgs, and a genetically engineered little girl. This was some trippy information to accept, and if had been anyone but Mai, Takumi simply wouldn't have.

Since her return, Mai hadn't been to any of her jobs and had taken to spending long hours at the library. In the evenings she would return to the hospital and sleep in the cot set out next to his bed. After several days of this routine, Mai informed Takumi that she would be going on a trip, and although she wasn't sure when she'd return, it shouldn't be too long.

"I don't understand this, Sis. Why do you have to leave again? I thought Akira rejected your story."

Mai grimaced. Bringing up that failure hurt her. Akira had been her best shot, though not her only chance to change things back.

"Takumi, there are others out there that may be able to help. I've been doing some research on the Internet, attempting to locate those that were Hime in the other world. Like I suspected, Mashiro simply doesn't exist, and her assistant Fumi's whereabouts are unknown. I never was told their full story, and I suspect that I'll be unable to locate the woman."

Looking through her notes, Mai continued, "Five of the others still attend, or work at Fuka Academy. Shizuru, Mikoto, and Midori weren't listed on the school's webpage, so I did some digging to find out where they're located. I found Midori listed as a graduate student at Tokyo University and, according to her profile, is happily married. From what little I can tell, her life seems content, so for the time being I'm not going to try and contact her."

Mai paused before talking about the next person on her list. She had been unable to find anything on Minagi Mikoto, and this frightened her. In all her time with the little wild cat, the redhead hadn't once been able to get any information out of her perpetually hungry friend as to where she came from. The girl simply appeared that day in Fuka Bay, and Mikoto couldn't tell anyone how she had gotten there with any clarity. All Mai knew was that the girl had suffered a tough upbringing and had been raised to be her brother's unquestioning protector. Since Reito was not destined to be the vessel for the Obsidian Lord, did Mikoto even exist?

"Mikoto's whereabouts are unknown..." tears rolled down Mai's face. She missed the energetic girl, and full awareness of her absence hit Mai like a ton of bricks.

"You ok Sis?" Takumi quietly inquired. "Was she a good friend of yours?"

"Yes, she was like a sister to me..." _Just a sister? _Shaking that thought from her head, she pushed on. "Her brother, Reito, isn't listed as a student at Fuka either. What happened to them is a mystery that I can't afford to investigate right now."

Mai looked at her notes and scanned the information she had gathered on Shizuru Fujino. The girl had never transferred to Fuka Academy, and from what she found, Shizuru was instead an honors student at an all-girl's private school in Kyoto. An article had been recently written about her in the school's paper regarding her achievement of graduating at the top of her class. Starting next term, Fujino-san would be a first-year student at Kyoto University and would be studying business. After a little digging, Mai had found information about a mandatory orientation for all incoming students that was to be held in three days' time. Mai intended to be at that orientation and "convince" Fujino-san to go to Fuka with her.

"The last Hime who isn't currently attending the Academy is Shizuru Fujino, and I believe she is greatest hope we have to reverse my wish. The best opportunity I'll have to talk to her will be at Kyoto Universities freshman orientation. There, my presence won't arouse much suspicion, and I'll be able to approach her easily."

Takumi was confused. "Sis, what do you mean by arouse suspicion? Why would it be suspicious to talk to someone?"

"Brother, I learned from my last experience that convincing someone to go somewhere with a stranger is next to impossible. If I'm ever going to get Fujino-san to want to make that wish, she is going to have to meet one Natsuki Kuga. I've never seen such an intense love towards another person. Frankly, it was bit scary at times. If Madame Maria could make my wish come true, then I suspect she was right about Shizuru and Natsuki's love crossing all boundaries of time, space, and circumstance."

"How do you intend on getting her there if not through persuasion?"

Mai walked up to one of the small supply drawers in the room and pulled out several syringes. "I'm going to drug her." Mai had experienced the power these little things had and how quickly just one could knock a person out.

Eyes opening in shock, Takumi sputtered out, "What are you thinking! Are you thinking? I mean, once you have her drugged, what are you going to do? Drag her onto a bus or train and tell everyone she's drunk?"

"Give me a little more credit! I'm renting a car for the trip and I'll just slip her into the passenger seat. Everyone will think she's sleeping. It's only a 10 hour drive, so I'll only need to use three of these things" said Mai as she selected the syringes she would take with her.

"Mai, this is madness. Please don't do this." Takumi begged his sister to reconsider and listed off every reason why her plan was crazy. He even went so far as to bring up the embarrassing fact that Fujino-san would need to use the toilet but wouldn't be able to take care of such "things" while unconscious.

"Hmm, good point Brother..."

Takumi was stunned. Out of everything he said, _this_ was giving his sister pause?

"I guess we'll have to make a stop during the night in a hotel, and I'll tie her to a toilet or something...I'll have to gag her though so she doesn't scream, which will make feeding her difficult..."

The plan went from crazy to absolutely insane, in Takumi's opinion. He had to stop her. "Don't do this, Sis! I'll alert the police if you leave here with those syringes!"

"Takumi, I promise that no harm will come to Fujino-san. I'm only taking such desperate steps to get her there. Once I show her Natsuki, I suspect all will be forgiven...at least I hope so." Mai frowned down at the syringes.

"Crap Sis, you had better do more than hope. You had better get down on your knees and pray to whatever deity you think will help you out of this one." Frustrated and angry, Takumi rubbed his face and felt like crying. If he wasn't so sick, she wouldn't be compelled to try and change things back. "I'll give you five days to work this out. At the end of those five days, you need to call me and let me talk to Fujino-san so I know that she's ok, otherwise...I, I'm calling the police."

"Thank you Takumi."

***********************************************************************

Mai arrived in Kyoto the next morning by bus and immediately started in on her plan. She rented a small room near the University and began to research the school. From what she could figure out, it would be best if she could somehow lure Fujino into the north campus parking garage. This was the oldest parking structure, and security cameras weren't installed. The headquarters for campus security was located in the building, so to compensate for this lack of digital security they had regular patrols through the structure. However, from what Mai had seen so far, it took nearly a half an hour for the guard to make his circuit. It would be possible to drug Shizuru and get her out of the garage well within this time frame.

Mai went to a local car rental agency on the day of the freshman orientation, and she rented the cheapest vehicle they had for 1 week. To be able to afford the expense of this mission, Mai had sold her mother's engagement ring. Doing so had nearly made her break down, but she had to think positively. If she succeeded, then the ring would be back where it belonged once the world was back as it belonged. However, it still pained her to sell the item, and it pained her even more when the damn pawn broker refused to give her more than a 200,000 yen for it. Once the vehicle was paid for, there was barely enough money left over for gas, food, and lodging.

Parking the car in the north parking lot, Mai proceeded to the orientation hall. The crowd was massive, and she was beginning to fear that she'd never spot the brunette in the throng of people. Then she heard it - squeals of joy coming from a cluster of girls, "fan girls" to be precise. Following the high pitched keening; she spotted Fujino-san politely smiling amongst a gaggle of eager young women. _"Geez, no wonder Natsuki was always in such a bad mood after walking with Shizuru through campus. She had to deal with girls like this on a daily basis,"_ Mai thought with amusement.

Looking closer at Shizuru, she noticed that while her target was smiling, it didn't ring true. Whenever Mai had seen the brunette with the biker, there was a softness that was now absent. Natsuki had often mentioned a "mask" that Shizuru wore when around other students, so she suspected this to be it. Walking up to the group, Mai had a plan to get Shizuru away from her "fans".

Mai called out as she pushed her way through the obnoxious girls, "Hey Shizuru-san! It's me, Mai Tokiha! It's been forever and a day since we've last seen each other."

At first Shizuru stared at her with confusion, but Mai's infectious smile and subtle wink alerted her to the fact that this stranger was trying to help her get away from these fan girls. The newcomer didn't exude the same neediness and obsession that the other girls did, so Shizuru decided to trust the redhead.

"Ah Mai-san, it's been so long since we've seen each other that I hardly recognized you," said Shizuru, in an attempt to play along.

"Yeah, I feel like the world has completely changed since the last time we hung out," Mai almost laughed after saying this, but managed to hold in the nervous giggle. "How about we go find somewhere to catch up? It's a little loud in this area." said Mai, as she took Shizuru by the arm and led her away from the glaring fan girls.

"Ah, thank you, Tokiha-san was it?" said the grateful brunette after they had stepped out of earshot of her followers.

"Call me Mai, and not a problem. Those girls looked like they were ready to eat you alive. I'm not sure how you can handle such attention."

"Well then Mai-san, thank you yet again." said Shizuru with a polite yet guarded smile. "May I inquire how you knew my name?"

Thinking on her feet Mai quickly came up with a plausible answer. "Oh you can thank my mother for that. Ever since I was accepted to this University, my mom has been researching my competition. You see, I graduated top of my class at Nagano Academy, and Mom wants nothing more than for me to come in first in my class here. Your name, along with several others were tossed in my face. I tried not to pay attention, but she was fairly insistent that I learn my 'enemies'."

"Ara, I hope you don't think of me as the enemy?"

"No, not at all." said Mai with an easy smile. "In fact I hope we can become friends. Whether I'm first or last in our class is of little interest to me. I'm only attending business school to appease my mother, and I plan going to cooking school once I graduate from Kyoto University. Who knows, maybe I'll use my business degree to open up my own restaurant." With more than a little bit of surprise, Mai realized that she was speaking the truth. Opening a restaurant of her own with a degree in business under her belt seemed like a great idea.

Shizuru could sense Mai's sincerity, and the busty redhead exuded a familiarity that intrigued the Kyoto native. It had been a while since she had last met someone who had immediately piqued her interest, and she wanted to find out more about the girl from Nagano. To prolong their conversation, she invited Mai to sit next to her during the orientation greeting. The two girls quietly chatted throughout the presentation and during the following mixer talked almost exclusively with one another, which earned Mai many hate-filled glares from the surrounding fan girls and boys.

On one level, Shizuru was suspicious of her new friend. Mai seemed to know exactly what to say to draw her into the conversation. At one point, they even discussed possible uses of tea in cooking. Mai even had a recipe for a cake infused with green tea that sounded like something created especially for the brunette. What Shizuru didn't know was that Natsuki had begged her friend to experiment with different teas in her cooking so that she could present her lover with a "perfect" meal on Shizuru's birthday. However, Mai's behavior was never overtly suspicious. The girl just seemed like a really friendly person who happened to share several interests with her. Shizuru didn't get the impression that the redhead was trying to seduce her, so she decided to ignore her mild suspicions for the moment and enjoy the company of this new friend.

Hours later, once the event had ended, Mai offered her "new" friend a ride home, but to her disappointment Shizuru had driven herself to the University. Panic nearly flooded her system, but Mai managed to stay mostly calm.

"Oh, where did you park? Maybe we can walk back together?" said Mai with a hopeful grin.

"I parked in the north lot to avoid my 'fan girls'' said Shizuru with a small wince of embarrassment. "Since it's a little further from the orientation hall, I figured on fewer people parking there."

"Oh, I parked there too!"

"_Score!" _thought Mai, who immediately relaxed. Shizuru noticed the change in body language and wondered if she had poured on a little too much charm. She had been told numerous times that she sometimes gave people the wrong impression, but it was difficult to change her behavior. However, there had been no indication before this moment that Mai was even remotely interested in her _in that way_. Once again, Shizuru suppressed her suspicions and happily walked with Mai to the parking garage.

"Oh, I'm parked over here," said Mai as she used her remote to unlock the car doors.

"Mmm, and I am parked down a little further," said the older girl as she looked down the row of cars.

"Can I offer you a ride to your vehicle?" said Mai, hoping to prolong their conversation long enough that she could explain her story, and possibly get the brunette into position if she outright refused go with her and Mai had to drug her.

With a small laugh, Shizuru politely declined. "Thank you Mai-san, but I am parked no more than a hundred meters away. It was very nice to meet you, and I look forward to classes starting so we may continue our friendship."

"Uh wait, Shizuru-san, there is one more thing I want to discuss with you. Will you stay for just a few minutes longer?" Sitting on the back bumper of her vehicle, Mai patted the space next to her, indicating she'd like the Kyoto beauty to join her.

Wearily, Shizuru sat down next to her new friend, fearing what may be coming next.

Feeling a little nervous, Mai clasped her hands together and looked down at the ground. "Shizuru-san, do you believe in true love, or love at first sight?"

"Ara? I am sorry Mai-san...if I gave you the wrong impression, please forgive me..."

"Eh? W-what? No, no, no that's not what I meant!" frantically waving her arms, Mai turned beet red. _"Geez, I need to work on my opening line,"_ thought Mai with exasperation.

"Ara, if Mai-san is not hitting on me, then why does she want to know my opinion of love?" asked a thoroughly perplexed Shizuru.

"Man, I've mucked this up," Mai ran her hands through her hair and decided to just dive right in and explain what she meant. "You see Shizuru-san, I'm from an alternate universe. One where our lives – yours and mine - intersect in the City of Fuka. You and I were brought there to attend Fuka Academy and it was there that you met your true love...butit'snotme," Mai sputtered the last part in haste.

Shizuru gave Mai an expressionless stare, making her nervous. _"She thinks I'm crazy, oh, I gotta explain this better."_

"I was brought to Fuka to meet my true love?" asked the brunette, her crimson eyes showing confusion.

"Uh no, that was just the result of your time there. You were brought there because you were a Hime, and you were supposed to battle orphan monsters and other Hime," Mai cringed as she said it, realizing just how insane she sounded. This was not how she was supposed to explain things.

Standing up, Shizuru said, "You had me intrigued with your talk of true love, but this monster speech has shown me that you are not right in the head, Tokiha-san. I'm sorry, but I need to leave now."

Mai noticed the sudden use of her surname, and with dismay she realized she had lost Shizuru's trust. Grabbing the older woman's arm, the redhead blurted out, "But true love is why I've approached you for your help! I changed the world when I wished that Hime had never existed, but if you wish that they had, you will be reunited with your true love."

"Why would _Hime_ reunite me with my "true" love? If our love is true, then we wouldn't need these monsters to bring us together," said Shizuru, as she tugged her arm out of Mai's grasp and began to walk away.

In a complete panic, Mai pulled out one of the syringes from her purse as she ran up to Shizuru. With a quick jab to the Kyoto girl's rear, Mai injected the sedative.

Without warning, a sharp pinching pain erupted in Shizuru's right buttock. Before she lost consciousness, Shizuru thought, _"Ara, did she pinch my butt?"_

After yanking out the syringe, Mai carefully lowered her charge to the ground. "Gomen Fujino-san. I had hoped to avoid this, but you left me with no choice."

Dragging the brunette to the vehicle proved difficult, and getting her into the passenger seat even harder, but she finally managed to do it. Mai quickly poked around in Shizuru's purse and coat pockets until she found the girl's cell phone. She considered leaving it in the parking garage, but decided that leaving evidence behind would raise alarms. Plus, the device looked expensive, and she didn't want to piss the girl off even more by losing her phone.

"_Who am I kidding? I just drugged her, and I'm worried about pissing her off if I lose her mobile. Something tells me this should be the least of my worries," _thought Mai as she turned off the phone and buried it in her own purse.

"You'll get this back later Fujino-san, but in the meantime I can't have you calling for help. I hope that you will forgive me once you set eyes on Natsuki. From what I was told, it was love at first sight for you in my world, and if the fortune teller was right it will be the same in this one."

Brushing Shizuru's hair from her eyes, Mai felt a little twinge of regret for her actions. This was no doubt the end to any sort of friendship she may have cultivated with the other girl. She had enjoyed her afternoon talking with the enigmatic Shizuru, and Mai felt like she knew the brunette better now than in the entire time she had attended school with her. Friendship or not, Mai was on a mission to save her brother, and this girl could possibly save his life.

Moving around to the driver's seat, Mai sat down and started the car. _"With any luck, by this time tomorrow, you'll be wishing me out of this world and back to where my brother has a chance of survival."_

********************************************************************

Author's Note: I realize most hospitals wouldn't leave syringes full of medication in an unlocked drawer. It was just convenient to do so for this story.

********************************************************************

Omake:

Mai: Hey author girl! You're making me into a complete psycho!

Kuma Kuma: You're not a complete psycho...but I guess you're tad unstable...

Mai: I don't want to be crazy, so you better fix this in the next chapter!

Kuma Kuma: Uh well, your behavior is necessary for the story arc. If you don't act with this single-minded determination to save your brother...well, I kinda don't have a story.

Crick-Crack!

Natsuki: Oi! I thought I told you to put Shizuru and _me_ in this chapter!

Kuma Kuma: Ah for the love of...*Snatches the whip out of a stunned Natsuki's hand* I AM THE AUTHOR AND I WILL DICTATE WHO ENTERS THE STORY AND WHEN!  
*Starts flailing her arms and cracking the whip in every direction*

Mai: Wow, who's the psycho now?


	5. Chapter 5

I Wish

Chapter 5: Bound

Author's note: The exact location of Fuka was never discussed in the series, and I haven't been able to find any discussions online that speculate as to its whereabouts. For the purposes of this story, it will be located in the Shikoku prefecture.

*****************************************************************

Shizuru was surrounded by tea. Tea leaves of every imaginable variety lined the shelves and were just begging her to brew them. There were so many to choose from she didn't know where to start. The chestnut brunette bent at the waist in order to breathe in the scent of the Jasmine Green that was resting on the shelf to her left. She inhaled deeply and was shocked to discover that the tea smelled of stale hotel room and something else she found familiar.

"_Ara? Is that ramen I smell?"_

Confused crimson eyes slowly opened as Shizuru's mind began to clear. She was lying on her side with her head resting on a lumpy pillow, and for some reason moving her hands and feet proved difficult. After several moments, her vision started to focus and she saw that her appendages were bound together with rope. Fear gripped the brunette's heart as she struggled to recall how she could've ended up in such a situation. The sound of water bubbling caught her attention, and she struggled onto her back in order to see the source of the noise. A familiar looking, very buxom redhead was stooped over an electric burner that was set up on a shabby looking table by the door. She appeared to be boiling water.

"Ahwa, hwo ah..." Shizuru stopped mid-sentence. She was gagged! Her words, or at least the noises that had escaped through the cloth that was shoved in her mouth, had alerted Shizuru's captor that she was now awake. When the redhead turned her head in the gagged woman's direction, Shizuru suddenly remembered why the girl looked so familiar. It was Mai Tokiha, the new friend she had made during the freshman orientation at Kyoto University. At least she had hoped they would become friends, but in light of her current situation, it appeared that she was in the presence of an enemy.

"Fujino-san, I'm glad that you're awake!" said the very nervous redhead. "I was afraid I'd made a horrible mistake after I gave you a second injection of the sedative. You started to wake up only an hour after I gave you the first one, and in a panic I injected a second. When you failed to wake up 5 hours later I got worried and pulled over and got us a room."

Mai turned off the electric burner and started to walk toward the bed. Shizuru shrank back in fear and disgust. She wasn't sure what this psycho had planned for her, but she wasn't going to let her touch her again without a fight.

Seeing the crimson eyes flash in warning, Mai halted her progress toward the bound girl and held up her hands. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Shizuru looked at Mai incredulously upon hearing this, and if possible she would've laughed at the absurdity of such a statement.

Mai ran her fingers through her hair and sighed. Things had not gone as she had hoped. True love was supposed to be Shizuru's impetus to journey to Fuka with her, but instead Mai had been forced to become a kidnapper. She needed to regain the brunette's trust if a wish were to be made. It was time to explain everything to Shizuru.

"I apologize for the situation I've put you in. Things just got out of control before I could fully explain." Mai took a calming breath and continued. "You see, Fujino-san, I'm on a mission to save my younger brother. As I mentioned before, I come from an alternate reality. In that reality my brother was about to receive heart surgery in the United States and had the opportunity for a long and happy life. In a moment of frustration and stupidity, I made a wish that inadvertently killed the woman who had made the surgery possible. This wish also drastically altered this world in other ways that I had not taken into consideration."

Mai attempted to explain to her captive the circumstances that had lead up to the current situation they found themselves in. The redhead deliberately left out certain bits of information, such as the fact that Shizuru's true love was a girl. She had no idea if the Shizuru in her world had been a lesbian before her meeting with Natsuki, or if it had been their meeting that had allowed the brunette to accept her true desires. Mai chose not to be the one to tell the Kyoto girl that she was gay. Through it all, Shizuru gave Mai a cold glare that made the younger girl's blood run cold.

"S...so y-you see Fujino-san, this is why I have done what I've done" stuttered out Mai. "Not only was I affected, but you were as well. As I mentioned before, you were supposed to meet your true love during our time in Fuka, but I robbed you of that chance. All I ask is that you come with me, so I can introduce you to your destiny. If, at the end of this meeting, you feel nothing, I will drive you back to Kyoto immediately."

Shizuru's expression remained cold as she mumbled, "Wremwove dhe ghag."

"Sorry? What are you saying?" asked the perplexed redhead.

This time gesturing with her bound hands toward her mouth Shizuru again said, "Wremove dhe ghag!"

Understanding dawned in Mai's eyes, and she immediately went to remove the gag only to stop short. "Uh, do you promise not to scream? Not that it'll do you any good...we're kinda the only people staying at this roach motel at the moment, and the person who checked us in was on his way to being passed out drunk...Uh sorry - that sounded pretty crazy." Holding up her hands and taking a deep breath Mai continued, "I'm not going to hurt you and I will remove the gag, but I'd appreciate it if you don't scream."

"Wremove dhe ghag."

Without further ado, Mai pulled the damp piece of cloth from the other girl's mouth and was surprised when no scream erupted from her lips.

"I need to use the restroom," said the brunette with as much dignity as she could muster.

"Huh? Oh crap! I'm so sorry. Believe it or not, I actually did think about your comfort before jumping head-first into crazy town." Mai helped Shizuru sit up on the bed and looked into the other girl's crimson orbs. "I'm going to untie your hands and feet as well. I can only hope that you've listened to my story with an open mind and will at least think about helping me." With that statement, Mai released Shizuru and took a step back to give the brunette some breathing room.

Shizuru was confused. Why would this girl drug her, drive her hundreds of miles, tie her up, and then give her the opportunity to escape? The Kyoto native had to admit that the tale Mai had woven was interesting, and it appealed to her in a way she couldn't describe. However, the question remained: should she trust this near stranger?

After rubbing her wrists and ankles to get some feeling back in her appendages, Shizuru made her way to the bathroom. She took the time alone to consider the redhead's words and decide what her next move should be. With her hands free, the anxiety that Shizuru had been feeling was dramatically lessened. She was a 2nd degree black belt in Karate, and with this mobility she'd be able to take out Tokiha easily. But was that what she wanted to do?

After several minutes, Shizuru emerged from the bathroom still unsure of her answer. Mai sat forlornly on the bed and appeared to be fighting back tears. Crimson eyes took in this scene and couldn't tell if the young woman was an exceptional actor, or she was actually emotionally distraught. Either way, Mai was likely crazy, but something at the back of her mind kept screaming at her to trust the redhead. Shizuru needed to stall a little longer, so she could think.

"Tokiha-san, I noticed you were cooking ramen a little earlier. I wonder if I might trouble you for a bowl? I haven't eaten since the orientation mixer, and I find myself feeling hungry."

Mai looked up with hope splashed across her features, "Certainly Fujino-san! I was actually boiling the water earlier for tea; I had already eaten. The water should still be hot, so it won't take but a few moments to boil and I'll have dinner ready in very short time."

"Hmm, tea sounds lovely as well. Would it be possible to have both?"

"Uh, certainly! I'll just add a little extra water to the pot and pour it off into the tea pot once it boils, and then I'll cook your noodles" said the eager to please girl.

Throughout Mai's preparation of the meal, Shizuru discretely observed the redhead to make sure nothing unusual was put into the food or beverage. If anything remotely suspicious was put in or even near the pot, she'd take out the smaller girl without hesitation. The tea was pre-bagged, so lacing it with a drug seemed unlikely, and the noodles were of the instant variety so they also came prepackaged. Mai added a few fresh ingredients to the dish, but nothing was out of the ordinary.

"Here you go Fujino-san. I've been told my instant noodles are the best around, so I hope you enjoy the meal," said Mai as she placed a steaming bowl in front of the brunette. Mai then poured two cups of tea and sat down across from the older girl, gently sipping the brew.

"_Well the tea is definitely not drugged since she's drinking it herself. I saw nothing suspicious go into the noodles, so I think I'm safe," _reasoned the crimson eyed beauty.

Taking a bite of the noodle dish, Shizuru was shocked to find that it tasted delicious. "Ara, are you sure these are instant, Tokiha-san?" The brunette resisted the urge to slurp the noodles in at a rapid pace, but definitely found it difficult not eat faster than she normally did.

Mai smiled with pride, "Yup, it's amazing how a few fresh ingredients can enhance a dish." Mai took another sip of her tea and stared wistfully out the window into the darkness. She appeared to be lost in thought, and after a few moments she mumbled out, "Mikoto and Natsuki both said something similar when they tasted my noodles for the first time..."

Shizuru's ears perked up at that comment, though she wasn't sure she'd heard the redhead correctly. The brunette was about to question the girl when the sound of a phone cut through the silence. It was coming from Mai's purse.

For a moment they both stared at the purse, until Mai finally got up to answer it.

"Excuse me, Fujino-san," apologized a slightly bewildered Mai. _"Who's calling my phone at this hour? "_

Walking over to her purse, Mai pulled out her cell phone and saw a photo of her brother appear with the number of the hospital below his handsome face. Her brother had been in and out of the hospital so much in his short life that Mai had jokingly entered it into her cell as his "personal" number. It appeared that the Mai from this reality did the same thing. Mai wasn't sure if it was Takumi calling or his doctor. In a panic Mai threw open the flip phone and nervously greeted the other person on the line.

"Uh Sis? Is everything ok? You sound a little freaked out," said the voice of a worried young boy.

"TAKUMI! Geez Brother, you scared the crap out of me! I thought the hospital was calling with bad news. Why are you calling me at [Mai glanced toward the night stand clock] 2 am!?" Mai was angry with her brother. He needed to be sleeping to conserve his strength, not making phone calls.

"Sis...it's day five," said the boy with worry in his voice.

"Nani? Takumi it's 2 hours into day five. I kind of expected to be given the whole 24 hours," sighed Mai in frustration, but with a hint of amusement.

"I'm worried about Fujino-san. Is she ok? Can I talk to her? You didn't tie her to the toilet, right?" questioned Mai's brother in rapid fire succession.

"Eh? No, I didn't tie her to the toilet," whispered Mai as she covered the phone with her hand.

Worried that Shizuru had heard her comment, Mai looked over to the other girl. However the brunette seemed to be off in her own world, staring out the window into the inky blackness. _"Hmm, I wonder what's up with her?" _thought Mai briefly before returning her focus to her troublesome little brother.

"Takumi, I wish you would trust me. I know what I'm doing and nobody's been hurt, or is going to be hurt. Just trust me, please? I think I've convinced her to join me willingly."

"You think? Mai this doesn't sound good. Listen, there may be another way to solve this, so you should just let Fujino-san go and return to Nagano. There have been some developments since you left..."

"Unless you tell me the doctors have found a way to cure you, I'm not coming back until all possibilities have been exhausted. Did they find a way to cure your heart condition?" asked Mai point blank.

"Sis, you know that isn't possible," whispered Takumi.

"Then I'm not coming back yet."

"Fine, then let me talk to her...please?" whimpered the boy.

Once again Mai's heart shattered. Her brother's plea had such an effect on her that she couldn't deny him. "Ok, hold on a second. Eh, excuse me Fujino-san?" called out Mai.

Shizuru was thrust out of her thoughts and stared at the busty redhead in a daze. "Ara, what can I do for you Tokiha-san?"

"Um, my brother wants to talk to you. He wants to hear from _you_ that you're ok, " with cheeks blushing, Mai held out the phone to the other girl.

Taking the device from the girl, Shizuru looked at the photo of the young man on the display screen. She could see a resemblance between him and the blushing girl standing before her. They had the same eyes.

Putting the phone to her ear, Shizuru hesitantly said hello. A surprisingly deep voice, from one looking so young, came filtering out of the ear piece.

"Are you Shizuru Fujino?" came an equally hesitant response to her greeting.

"Indeed, the last time I checked," Shizuru couldn't help but tease the boy.

"Sumimasen Fujino-san! I never wanted this to happen, and I will be forever sorry for any mistreatment you may have received from my sister," a small sob escaped from the boy's lips as he continued. "Mai loves me so much and has let that love override her common sense in many matters. She blames herself for my current predicament and believes she may be able to fix it."

Shizuru interrupted Takumi's apology. "Do you know why your sister is doing what she's doing?" asked the chestnut brunette.

"Yes, I know why," came the boy's honest answer.

Shizuru asked another question, "Do you believe her?"

"Y..yes, I do, Fujino-san. Mai would never lie to me about such a thing...she has always been honest with me." Another sob escaped through Takumi's lips. "In truth, she has been more like a mother to me since our parents died."

Shizuru looked over at Mai after those words. At this moment, the young girl looked worn out, and worry definitely creased her face, but she didn't look crazy. No, she looked like a parent who was desperately trying to save her child.

With her mind made up regarding her next step, Shizuru reassured the young man that she was not hurt.

"Takumi-san, I will accompany your sister to Fuka tomorrow morning. Please do not worry yourself over my safety anymore. I assure you I am more than capable of taking care of myself. You need to take care of _yourself_ and stay strong for Mai..._" _ Shizuru blinked back a few tears and continued her sentence silently, _"She may need a shoulder to cry on if this works out like I suspect it will."_

Without another word, she handed the phone back to a grateful looking Mai. The redhead silently mouthed a 'thank you' to Shizuru before engaging in a short, tear-filled conversation with her younger brother.

While the two siblings talked, Shizuru took the time to clean up her dinner dishes. Every so often, she'd peek over at Mai and feel a sense of dread for the young redhead. _"Gomen Mai-san, but I fear you have put your hope in the wrong person."_

_*****************************************************************_

After getting a few hours of sleep, the two young women continued their journey to Fuka. They remained silent for most of the drive, with only the occasional comment floating between the two of them.

Nearly four hours later, the women were driving over the large bridge that spanned Fuka Bay. Mai was glad to see the structure whole again. In her world, the bridge had been completely destroyed by Alyssa Sears and her very powerful 'Child'. She had forgotten how impressive this collection of steel and concrete had been.

Shizuru marveled at Mai's familiarity with Fuka as they wove their way through the city. She had yet to fully accept Mai's story, but her obvious knowledge of the town at least corroborated the fact that the younger girl had in fact spent some time there. Lost in her thoughts, Shizuru failed to notice that they had reached their destination until Mai pulled over and turned off the engine. Signs posted stated that they were in the guest parking lot of Fuka Academy. Shizuru's heart clenched.

"Tokiha-san, will you all right if this does not turn out the way you are hoping" asked Shizuru. "Do you have an alternate plan?"

"To be honest, you are probably my best hope since Akira chose not to meet Takumi," Mai looked over at Shizuru with a small smile, "Don't worry Fujino-san. If I'm wrong about your destiny, there are still others I can approach."

In a whispered voice, "I fear you are not wrong..."

"Eh? What was that?" questioned Mai.

"Nothing, Tokiha-san."

Shrugging her shoulders, Mai indicated to Shizuru that they should begin their walk onto the school grounds. It was just after noon, so the students would all most likely be gathered out on the school grounds for lunch. If the Natsuki of this reality was anything like the girl Mai knew, the biker would most likely be found eating lunch near the administrator's garden. It was just far enough from the main building to discourage large crowds, and it boasted the most beautiful flower garden. Natsuki claimed she preferred this area over others because of the lack of other students, but Mai knew that the girl would go there even if it was crowded. Although the rebel would never admit it, Natsuki loved flowers.

Halfway to the garden, Mai spotted two individuals, and the sight stopped her in her tracks. It was Reito and Mikoto! They weren't on the school's student body listing. What were they doing here? Without a word, Mai took off running toward the two, leaving a bewildered Shizuru standing in the middle of the path to the garden.

"Mikoto!" screamed Mai with joy as she hugged the small dark haired girl to her chest. She had feared the worst, that Mikoto didn't exist. However that fear was laid to rest once she had spotted those telltale braids.

Reito stood speechless as a strange redhead squashed his sister's face into her ample bosom. Truthfully, he was a little jealous, for this newcomer was quite attractive. Looking at his little sister, he noticed that she wasn't exactly fighting to get out of this embrace and debated whether or not he should intervene. Finally, propriety caused him to break up this love-fest.

"Excuse me miss, but you appear to be cutting off oxygen to my little sister's brain," said handsome man with a large smile.

Reito's familiar smooth voice pulled Mai out of her joyful revelry and seeing the smile on his face, she blushed. Slowly releasing Mikoto, Mai looked over at Reito and apologized.

"I'm so sorry. I just didn't realize you and Mikoto attended Fuka Academy. There was no record of a Kanzaki or a Minagi attending the school," Mai confessed with a smile as she once again hugged the blushing girl.

"Kanzaki? Minagi? I'm sorry miss, but you may have gotten us confused with other people. Our family name is Hirose," said the bewildered young man.

"Hirose?" said Mai as she loosened her grip on the young girl, though this time Mikoto kept herself firmly entrenched in the redhead's bosom. This was most definitely the Mikoto she knew and loved.

Mai stared up at Reito again and confirmed that it was in fact the same young man she had gotten to know in the other reality. His hair was a little longer than what she was accustomed to seeing him with, but it was Reito.

"Brother, Okasan's maiden-name was Minagi, and her mother's family name was Kanzaki," came Mikoto's muffled voice. Tilting her head so her chin was resting on the top of Mai's breasts, the girl with the braids asked her new friend, "Do you know Ojiisan and Obaasan?"

Without thinking, Mai nodded her head in an affirmative. She hated lying, but the innocent question gave Mai an easy explanation for her behavior.

"Uh yeah, my parents were friends with them. I heard so many stories about you two and was subjected to so many photos that I felt like I knew you. When I saw you over here, I just ran over without thinking," the lies came off her tongue with a practiced ease that made Mai sick to the stomach.

"Then why did you think our names were Kan..." started Reito when a loud voice interrupted him.

"Oi, Hirose!"

The three turned to see a young man with spiky blondish-orange hair with his arm around a gleeful looking middle school student with pink hair. Each of them displayed a different emotion with the arrival of the two. Reito looked amused at the pair, while Mikoto looked annoyed. Mai on the other hand was unreadable. Seeing _her_ boyfriend with his arm around the girl, who was for all intentions her rival, made the redhead seethe with anger and jealousy.

Tate and Shiho sauntered up to the trio with goofy grins on their faces. Tate gave Mikoto's hair a small rustle and asked, "You ready for the Kendo tournament tomorrow?"

With a glare in her eyes, Mikoto responded with a quick nod of the head and mumbled out, "I'm going to kick your ass this time..." The small girl then tightened her grip around Mai's waist and continued glaring at Tate.

Tate just laughed at Mikoto's rude words like he was used to this type of treatment. "Little kitten, you have long way to go before your skills can match mine."

Seeing Mai for the first time, Tate introduced himself. "Ah, are you a new student? Please forgive my rudeness for not introducing myself sooner! I am Tate Yuichi, and this is my girlfriend Shiho," he indicated by squeezing the swirl-haired girl in his arms. Shiho was practically catatonic with joy, and Mai was surprised she wasn't drooling on herself.

"And you are?" inquired the cocky kendo captain.

Mai realized all four of them were staring at her in anticipation. "Oh, sorry. I'm Tokiha Mai. Uh...I'm acquainted with Reito and Mikoto's grandparents, and I thought I'd come over to introduce myself."

With the attention back on Mai, Reito once again attempted to question the redhead on her assumption that he and Mikoto had their maternal grandparents' family names and not their father's. Before he could finish his sentence, Mai interrupted him and excused herself due to a friend that was waiting. Turning to leave, she felt a tug on the back of her shirt and spun around. Mikoto had a grasp on the garment and a look of longing in her eyes.

"Mai-san, will I see you again?" asked the dark haired girl.

"You can count on it, Mikoto," Mai smiled before turning and quickly walking back toward where she had left Shizuru.

Mai felt stupid for not realizing that Kanzaki and Minagi weren't the siblings' real family name. Mikoto was raised by her maternal grandfather in her reality, so that must've been why she was using his name. Reito's use of Kanzaki… well, Mai couldn't be certain, but she suspected he was raised with that name to prevent others from easily tying the two siblings together before the start of the Hime Carnival. Oh, and to see Tate dating that pink haired brat! Mai couldn't help but question the guy's taste as jealousy erupted in her like a volcano.

The redhead was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't immediately notice that Shizuru wasn't where she had left her a few minutes before. Fear that she'd been abandoned swelled in her chest, and in a panic Mai dashed toward the school administrator's garden hoping Shizuru had gone on ahead. Turning a bend in the trail, the garden came into view, and with relief Mai noticed that Shizuru was indeed there. However, there was someone with her. Someone who had their arms wrapped around Shizuru's waist and quite possibly had their tongue down her throat!

Blue-black hair was swept up by a breeze, and with start Mai realized the girl in question was Natsuki. Her jaw dropped as she thought, "Why are they already making out?"

**********************************************************************

Sorry for ending the chapter this way. I'm sure every ShizNat fan is cursing me right now, but I felt like this was good stopping point. I want to give the duo proper attention and I already have a lot going on in this chapter. Well I hope you enjoyed chapter 5, regardless of the sudden ending. Keep those reviews coming!

*********************************************************************

Omake

Mai: Oh thank goodness, you didn't have me tie Shizuru to the toilet! I don't think I would've survived the consequences of this action.

Shizuru: You are wise Mai-san. *Turning to the author with eyes glowing* I don't think Kuma Kuma would've either.

Kuma Kuma: Uh...

Natsuki: Yeah! Nobody ties up my girlfriend...

Shizuru: Without your permission.

Natsuki: Eh? What are talking about?

Shizuru: Hmm, maybe 'better than you' is more apt. I'm merely finishing my Natsuki's sentence, like lovers tend to do.

Mai and Kuma Kuma are doubled over with laughter causing Natsuki to blush bright red.

Natsuki: BAKA!


	6. Chapter 6

I Wish

Chapter 6: Enter Kuga

Author's note: Sorry for the delay in getting out this chapter! All of the reviews I received for chapter 5 were greatly appreciated, and I hope what follows doesn't disappoint anybody too greatly. Please enjoy!

****************************************************

Mai was frozen by the sight of Shizuru Fujino and Natsuki Kuga kissing passionately... in public... after just meeting? Confusion clouded her senses as she continued to watch the couple's embrace.

"It's disgusting, isn't it?" came a familiar, bored voice off to her left.

Spinning around, Mai was confronted with Yuuki Nao leaning against a Cherry Blossom Tree and idly examining her fingernails. The delicate pink and white flower petals from the tree and the surrounding orchard floated in the air around the redhead with the emerald eyes. Mai had never seen the surly girl look so serenely beautiful.

"What the hell are you staring at? Are you a lezzie like those two over there?" sneered Nao with contempt.

With those words, the illusion of serenity burst. With old habits dying hard, Mai couldn't help but respond with snarky comment of her own. "Shut up, Nao! We all know you're secretly i_n love_ with Natsuki, so stop with the gay bashing!" seethed the lavender eyed redhead.

A look of pure fury crossed Nao's face as she pushed herself away from the tree and came stomping toward Mai in a rage. Stopping just inches from Mai, the younger redhead bared her teeth and growled, "I don't know who you are, or where you came from, but if you ever say anything like that again, I'll send you home in multiple body bags!" Nao poked Mai several times in the chest to prove her point.

"Whatever _Nao_, I'm about as scared as you as I am of toothless puppy. You're no more dangerous in this world than any other skinny-assed 15 year-old. I suggest you keep on walking!" shouted a furious Mai. There was so much adrenaline pumping in her system due to the encounters she'd had in the last several minutes, that Mai found it difficult to control her temper.

Nao was speechless, not because of the poor excuse for a threat that the newcomer had tossed at her, but because the stranger seemed to know who she was.

"Wait a minute! How do you know my name?" Nao narrowed her eyes at the other girl.

"Huh? What?" Mai was thrown off by the sudden change in tone and topic.

"Are you deaf in addition to being a stupid lesbian?"

"Wow, you really are the most unpleasant individual I have ever known. I don't have the time to deal with you right now," said Mai as she attempted to turn back toward Natsuki and Shizuru.

"No, answer me!" roared Nao as she grabbed the other girls arm. "You seem to know me, but I've never set eyes on you up until a couple of minutes ago. How is it that you know my name and other stuff... that'scompletelyuntrue," the emerald eyed girl grumbled the last words in a rush.

Mai looked at the girl for a moment and then turned her head to look back toward Natsuki and Shizuru. By now, the commotion she and Nao had created had caught the duo's attention. The couple stood hand in hand and stared at the two redheads with expressions of confusion and amusement.

Turning back toward Nao, Mai saw that the younger girl was genuinely curious. Mai was also beginning to realize that her chance of getting Shizuru to make the wish was most likely gone. Shizuru was supposed to see Natsuki, fall in love at first sight, and then make the wish so that they could be together. Mai hadn't anticipated that they would see each other and start making out like established lovers. Who the hell does that? With a heavy heart, Mai had the sinking feeling that she may have missed something in her research of Shizuru Fujino.

Rubbing her face in frustration and fatigue, Mai considered her options for a brief moment. Nao could make the wish too, so it was best to stay on her good side - or perhaps she should say, less evil side - in case things didn't turn out like she had hoped with Shizuru.

"You're right, Nao. You deserve an answer and trust me it's a good one. However, you'll have to be patient, because I have to deal with something first," said Mai as she looked back toward the couple who were starting to walk in her direction.

"Why can't you tell me now?" hissed Nao.

"Because it's a long story, and I need to deal with Shizuru and Natsuki first. Listen, is there a place we can talk in private later this evening?"

"You can come to my dorm room. I'm in building C, room 308. A campus directory map will show you how to get there," said the younger girl.

"Oi, you making a date for later Nao?" hollered Natsuki from a few feet away. "Who's the dyke now!?" laughed the dark haired beauty.

"That'd still be you, mush-for-brains!" Nao spat back and added a finger for good measure.

"Baka! I'm going to beat your slutty ass to a pu..." Natsuki stopped mid-sentence when Shizuru put a calming hand on her shoulder.

"Natsuki, please calm yourself. We haven't seen each other in months, and I don't want our time together to be taken up by a silly argument," reasoned Shizuru in her calming Kyoto-ben accent.

"Listen to your _girlfriend,_ you stupid _ugly_ mutt!" sneered Nao.

Before Natsuki could respond, Shizuru turned her gaze on Nao and said, "You will not disrespect _my_ Natsuki. Do you understand me, Nao-san?"

Mai's heart seized up upon spying the intense gaze from the crimson eyed girl. When Nao just grunted and took off with a fast walk down the pathway, the busty redhead couldn't blame her.

Looking back at the couple, Mai was once again struck dumb by the familiarity the two had with each other.

"Uh, I take it you two already know each other?" blurted out the redhead.

"Who the hell are you?" questioned the dark haired rebel.

"Natsuki, please don't be rude," admonished the Kyoto beauty. Pointing toward Mai, Shizuru started introductions, "This is Tokiha Mai. She asked a favor of me that needed to be accomplished here in Fuka." Taking the dark haired girl by the hand, Shizuru continued, "Tokiha-san, this is Kuga Natsuki. She is a longtime friend, and for nearly a year, my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend? I think I'm going to be sick," whimpered out Mai as she slumped to the ground.

"Hey, how dare you judge..." barked out Natsuki, only to be interrupted by Shizuru's calming hand on her shoulder once again.

"Natsuki-chan, she doesn't mean it like that," assured the crimson eyed girl.

Kneeling down next to Mai, Shizuru whispered, "Is Natsuki the true love to whom you were planning on introducing me?"

With a small sob, Mai nodded her head.

Shizuru smiled and continued, "I had my suspicion once you let Natsuki's name slip in the hotel room."

Looking around for a more private place to talk, Shizuru spotted a small structure close by. "Let's go sit over in the gazebo Mai-san, and we can _both_ explain what is going on," suggested Shizuru as she helped the shocked redhead to her feet.

Mai couldn't believe it. Two people who lived in different parts of the country had somehow met years ago. This development came as a complete shock to the redhead.

After sitting down Mai started throwing out questions at a rapid fire pace. "How'd you two meet? When did you meet? How is this possible if Shizuru-san never transferred to Fuka? When did you become comfortable with public displays of affection?" The last question was directed right at Natsuki, which caused the dark haired biker to blush bright red.

"Whoa there, motor mouth! I just met you, so stop acting like we're friends," barked Natsuki. Turning to her girlfriend, "Seriously Shizuru, where'd you meet this girl?"

Taking Natsuki's hand in her own, Shizuru attempted to explain the series of events that had led up to their reunion in the administrator's garden. When the brunette got to the part where Mai drugged her, Natsuki lunged toward Mai in a rage. Thankfully Shizuru, anticipating such a reaction from her beloved, was able to subdue the dark haired girl before the incident got ugly. After what felt like an eternity to Mai, Shizuru finished her explanation of the events of the last day and a half.

Natsuki stared at the two of them and burst out laughing. "That has got to be the craziest story I've ever heard! Wait until I tell mom about this!"

Mai was shocked to hear that Natsuki's mother was still alive, and it showed on her face. Shizuru saw the redhead's expression but interpreted it as Mai not wanting this story spread. Out of kindness to the lavender eyed girl, Shizuru asked her lover not to mention to her mother, Saeko, what she had just been told.

Natsuki grumbled, "Fine, I'll keep it to myself, but I know mom would get a kick out of it. She did some research a few years back on nano technology that, in theory, could be combined with the human body to materialize weaponry. Nothing ever came of it, and I think that mom would be grateful to find out that she needed a special 'star' to make it work," Natsuki's green eyes sparkled with mirth.

Turning her smiling gaze on Mai, Natsuki couldn't help but ask, "So tell me Tokiha, could we fly too?"

"Well, I could, but the rest of you had to rely on your Child for flight capabilities," answered Mai truthfully.

"Oh is that so?" laughed the dark haired girl. "What was my "Child", a pegasus perhaps?"

"No, it was a giant wolf with a cannon on its back. His name was Duran."

"Duran?" whispered a stunned Natsuki. The biker hadn't heard that name in years. It had been the name of her beloved childhood dog. He had been hit and killed by a car a month before she had met Shizuru, and it had been their meeting that had pulled her out of an angry depression.

Natsuki narrowed her eyes at Mai, "Who told you about Duran?"

"Huh? What do you mean? I was by your side numerous times when you summoned him into battle."

Looking at Shizuru, Natsuki coldly asked, "Did you tell her about Duran?"

Taken aback by the icy demeanor of her lover, Shizuru denied giving Mai any information and the redhead concurred.

"Listen Natsuki, Shizuru didn't tell me anything about you. Frankly, if I had known that you two were already... familiar, I probably wouldn't have brought her here. I could've saved time and expense, not to mention possible jail time, if I just arrived on my own and tried to convince somebody else to make the wish," explained Mai in exasperation.

Natsuki felt sheepish that she had doubted her girlfriend and gave her an apologetic smile, which Shizuru returned. The dark haired girl then turned back toward Mai and gave her an appraising glare. "Ok, so if all of this is true, why didn't you ask Shizuru if she knew me, or let her know that someone named Natsuki Kuga was destined to be her lover? Why all the secrecy?" demanded the dark haired girl.

"I had no way of knowing you two were already acquainted..." started Mai only to be interrupted by Shizuru.

"Oh I can assure you Tokiha-san, that we are more than mere acquaintances," purred the Kyoto beauty as she slowly ran a finger down her green-eyed lover's arm. This, of course, caused the dark haired girl's face to blush a bright red. "Kawaii, it's like Christmas in the spring time," cooed Shizuru after seeing Natsuki's reaction, and the Kyoto woman went in for a short kiss.

Mai was stunned at the open displays of physical affection. The Natsuki of her reality had obviously loved Shizuru, but she never would've been okay with allowing the older girl to kiss her so openly in front of others. The blushes were still there, but those were likely due to her shyness rather than any discomfort with the situation. Throughout every kiss, hug, and longing look, Natsuki never let go of Shizuru's hand, and not once did she admonish the chestnut haired girl for her behavior. The Natsuki of this reality had clearly benefitted from growing up with a loving parent, and Mai's heart let out a small pang of regret that she was trying to take that away from someone she considered her friend.

Slightly thrown off by Shizuru's behavior, Mai attempted to continue, "Yeah...anyways, how would you react if some stranger tells you a crazy story about monsters and true love, and then lets it slip that - by the way, you're also a lesbian? The first part is hard enough to believe, but throw in something personal, like somebody's sexual orientation, and that may be the deal breaker for some folks."

Mai watched as Shizuru placed another small kiss on Natsuki's ear and witnessed a quick flick of her tongue that caused the dark haired girl to shiver. It was apparent that they weren't listening to her anymore. The redhead wanted to smack herself in the head for ever thinking that the Kyoto girl would've ever been disgusted by the thought of a same sex relationship. Something told Mai that Shizuru was scientific proof for the theory that someone was born gay.

Clearing her throat to regain their attention, Mai continued, "I realize _now _that I made a mistake. A person doesn't always think clearly when put in a stressful situation, and trust me this was… _is_ stressful. At the time, it seemed prudent to keep that aspect secret. I had no idea whether or not Shizuru was into girls _before_ she met you. The only thing I knew for certain was that she was head over heals in love with _your _thick skull in my world. I thought that if she saw you, she'd do anything to be with you, including wishing herself into a world that had crazy monsters."

"Mai-san, you are correct in believing I would do anything to be with my Natsuki, but I'm not sure I would've ever made the wish. To be honest, even if this had been our first meeting I believe I would've introduced myself, and then pursued her shamelessly," said Shizuru with a wink toward her lover, causing the dark haired girl to blush with embarrassment yet again.

Mai looked at the two and internally sighed, "You say that now with the confidence of nearly a year of dating under your belt, but were you always so sure? Were you able to confess your feelings so easily to each other the first moment you knew that you were in love?"

The expressions on the lovers' faces let Mai know that she was correct in assuming it that it took awhile for the duo to confess to each other.

"The Shizuru in my reality loved Natsuki for years, but she feared rejection and losing that important friendship, so she kept that love bottled away," continued Mai. "If it hadn't been for certain events – and people - during the Hime Carnival, there's a chance that Shizuru never would've confessed."

"You are perhaps right, Mai-san, but the fact remains that _my_ wish has already come true, so I fear I will be unable to undo yours. Please forgive me," said Shizuru with compassion.

Mai was so tired, and hearing that her actions over the last 5 days had been for nothing was incredibly disheartening. The redhead just wanted to curl up in a ball and go to sleep, never to awaken again.

With frustration clearly written on her face, Mai just had to ask, "If you never intended on making the wish, then why did you come with me all the way to Fuka? Why didn't you demand I return you to Kyoto as soon as you woke up? Why didn't you just let me know that you were already in love? Why continue this charade?"

Shizuru looked at Mai with regret for causing such disappointment and attempted to explain her actions, "After I had awoken in the hotel room, and you told me your full story, I was at a loss for what to do at first, for you seemed crazy and I didn't want to antagonize you. However, you kept talking of true love and destiny and how your actions had prevented me from meeting the love of my life in Fuka. I thought it was so strange that you believed this, when I had already met my true love in that very city. My instincts kept telling me I could trust you and that I should go with you. I admit, I was intrigued, and I wondered with whom you believed I was destined to share this romance."

Natsuki glanced at Shizuru with hurt when she heard those words, but the Kyoto beauty gave her girlfriend a reassuring kiss on the cheek before continuing, "You never had anything to worry about Natsuki. My heart belongs to you and to you alone."

With a subtle wink toward Mai, Shizuru quickly added, "That doesn't mean I wasn't curious, and to be honest I was hoping it would be my Natsuki. Not everybody gets to have their feelings validated in such a mystical way."

Mai smiled, for she had to admit that she too would be intrigued if a stranger appeared in her life and claimed to know who her true love was. Would it be Tate?

"Plus, this journey allowed me to see my love ahead of schedule," said Shizuru as she pulled Mai out of her own romantic pondering. "Mother and I weren't due to come here for another month, so this was an unexpected treat."

Natsuki smiled at her lover before turning towards Mai, adding, "Your story is crazy, but the fact that it places Shizuru and me together lends some credence to its validity. However, even if I did fully believe you, there is no real reason for me to make the wish either. I'm happy with my life and don't see any reason to wish monsters into it... even though Duran sounds pretty cool," the dark haired girl couldn't help but blush a bit at the confession.

With a weak smile, Mai nodded her head, "I understand. Fujino-san, you fulfilled your promise and came with me to Fuka, even after I initially forced you. For that I will be eternally grateful. Kuga-san, I thank you for not killing me when you found out how I got her here."

Staring off in to the distance, Mai appeared lost in thought. After a few short moments, the redhead appeared to have shaken off whatever had occupied her so fully and a sweet smile crept across her lips. "Do you mind telling me how you two managed to meet? It'll drive me crazy if you don't tell me. Shizuru-san, you mentioned something about you and your mom coming to Fuka?"

Natsuki growled and looked away but didn't object, so Shizuru took this as a sign that she could share with Mai some of the circumstances surrounding their introduction.

"You are correct that I mentioned my mother and a scheduled visit to Fuka. Natsuki's and my mother were friends at University while they were both studying biochemistry. My mother ended up marrying my father after graduation and gave up her research ambitions to help run Fujino Corps. Natsuki's mother went into graduate school and then received her doctorate. A couple of years after she graduated, it only made sense, at least to my mother, to hire Saeko Kuga as head of the new Fujino Corps research facility in Fuka. Mother and I flew out that first summer to see how the new facility was shaping up, and to allow a rekindling of their old friendship. Every summer, and the occasional holiday in-between, she and I visit Fuka and stay with Saeko and Natsuki. That, Mai-san, is how we met," said Shizuru with a smile.

"So how long did it take before you realized you were in love?" questioned a dreamy-eyed Mai.

"As it occurred for the Shizuru of your world Mai, it was love at first sight."

Natsuki laughed and interjected, "Yeah, it was love until I dumped a can full of dirt and worms on your head. You ran off crying and wouldn't talk to me until I had apologized."

"I only cried because it appeared that the love of my life had rejected me. However, I couldn't help but forgive you once you presented me with a bouquet of handpicked flowers and showed me your blush for the first time," disclosed Shizuru as she placed her head on Natsuki's shoulder.

Mai laughed at the story and a warm glow spread in her chest after witnessing their love in this reality and in her own. It was heartwarming to know that some relationships were meant to be.

The three girls chatted a bit longer until Natsuki announced that she needed to get to her next class. She explained that she had already missed most of her fourth period history course and needed to hurry back to the main building if she was going to make fifth period chemistry.

Mai stared at Natsuki, dumbstruck. _"Fuka's resident bad girl is worried about skipping classes!? This world surprises me more each day!"_ thought Mai in amusement.

Seeing the expression on Mai's face, Natsuki felt as if she had suddenly sprouted dog ears. "Why are you looking at me like that?" asked Natsuki nervously.

"I think Tokiha-san is as shocked as I am that you would even consider going back to class," interjected the Kyoto beauty with just a hint of mirth in her voice. "I'm sorry Natsuki-chan, but you will be far too busy '_catching up' _with me and will be unable to return to your studies today."

Before Mai knew it, Shizuru had pounced on the blushing, dark-haired beauty, and it was obvious no amount of throat clearing would pull the two of them apart. The redhead made a hasty exit.

***********************************************************

Omake

Kuma Kuma: So I finally put you ladies together in the story. Are you satisfied now?

Shizuru: Oh yes....Mmmmm. Natsuki was very satisfying.

Natsuki: *Blush* Shizuru!

Kuma Kuma: Uh, that's not what I meant, but I'm happy for you. Anyways, I've got to move on with the story, so I hope you two can keep yourselves occupied...

Shizuru: Mmmmm *Licks her lips*

Nao: Oi, lesbians!

Natsuki: *Sigh* What are you doing here Nao?

Nao: Well I'm not here to see you, you ugly mutt...

*Shizuru glares at Nao, quickly silencing her*

Nao: Uh, where's that crappy author? *grabs Kuma Kuma by the arm and drags her away*

Kuma Kuma: Whoa, where are you taking me?

Nao: *Growling* How dare you imply that I have any feelings, other than disdain, for that, that, _dog_ toy!

Kuma Kuma: Dog toy?

Nao: Sorry, that was lame. Shizuru's gaze sometimes scrambles my ability to effectively insult her mutt.

Kuma Kuma: Oh, so it's Shizuru-san that you have lusty feelings for?

Nao: Baka! No, that's definitely not what I meant! You need to stop insinuating that I have feelings for mush-for-brains, and don't you dare lead people to think that I have any sort of interest in her snake in the grass "Master".

Kuma Kuma: Whatever...*rolls eyes and walks away*

Nao: Hey, don't you walk away from me!


	7. Chapter 7

I Wish

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own, not did I create Mai Hime and it's characters.

*********************************************************************8

Quickly leaving the scene of Shizuru and Natsuki's escalating make-out session, Mai desperately tried to scrub the vision of those two going "where no man has gone before", out of her memory. Love was wonderful, but it didn't need to be consummated at the best place to have lunch on campus. She made a mental note to bring some of those pre-moistened, disposable disinfecting towelettes to wipe down the seats the next time she ate lunch there. That thought brought her to a halt, as she realized there never would be a 'next time' if she didn't find someone to make the wish. Sadness filled the redhead's heart again as she remembered her poor brother confined to the hospital in Nagano. She couldn't give up hope and needed to think of her next move.

Mai decided to take a walk through the woods to clear her head, and she didn't stop until she reached a bluff that overlooked Fuka Harbor. The massive bridge she and Shizuru had crossed not two hours before loomed in the distance, and its presence filled her with hope. Though it was foolish to think it, Mai considered it a symbol that there would always be a path to get back home. She just needed to figure out how to find that path.

Staring off in the distance, Mai contemplated her recent actions and realized that she hadn't fully thought things through. She just had assumed that Akira would come with her after she told the younger girl about Takumi. After this incident, Mai realized very quickly that her story was too crazy for someone to blindly follow her to meet a complete stranger. Mai thought she had found a way around the crazy story roadblock with Shizuru, but using the sedative to kidnap the Kyoto girl was one of the stupidest things she had ever done. It endangered Shizuru's health, and if the older girl hadn't been so forgiving, that stunt could've landed Mai in jail for assault, kidnapping, and not to mention theft of medical supplies. Mai bowed her head in mortification.

Mai sighed as she considered her next course of action. Whomever she approached needed to find the Hime lifestyle – namely that of power and adventure - intriguing and preferable to what they had in this reality. There also needed to be something about her world that this world couldn't supply for the wish granter. She had hoped that the possibility of true love that accompanied the Hime reality would be enough to convince both Akira and Shizuru, but Mai had been wrong. The Akira incident taught her that you can't convince somebody that they'd be happier if they were in love, while the extended drama with Natsuki and Shizuru showed her that love – however inevitable - blossoms when it wishes.

Sitting down in the sunlight, Mai began to tick off all of the remaining former Hime in her head and consider who would be most likely to help her and why.

First off, there was Nao. Mai wasn't due to meet up with the younger girl for several more hours, and getting her to wish that Hime had existed was iffy at best. Mai hated to do it, but she decided that a little deception would be in order if she was to convince Nao. The sassy green-eyed redhead didn't need to know that the Hime powers they had possessed were no longer at their disposal. Nao's power-hungry attitude just may be the key to getting her to make the wish, so Mai needed to maintain the illusion that Hime abilities were waiting for her.

There was also Mikoto to consider. That girl would do anything for her, and Mai didn't think convincing her that Hime had existed would be too difficult. She'd just have to tell the girl that the only way they could be together would be by making the wish. Mai felt a tightening in her chest at this thought. Could she ask Mikoto to make such a wish? The girl seemed happy and well adjusted here, and she had parents. Mai didn't know why Reito and Mikoto had been raised by their grandparents in her reality, but the thought gnawed at her that their parents hadn't given them up willingly. She would have to think long and hard about asking Mikoto to give up so much.

Then there were Sister Yukariko, Akane, Yukino, and Shiho. Try as she might, Mai just couldn't think of any reason any of them would desire that Hime ever existed. Most of them had someone special in their life with or without Hime, and none of them were especially power hungry. Her only chance might come if they had lost their 'special person' in this world. Mai's thought made her sick. She couldn't believe she was actually hoping that someone had died so she would have a carrot to dangle to make the wish occur. Disgusted with her own thought process, and frustrated with everything that had occurred since she woke up in this reality, Mai couldn't stifle the tears that streamed down her face.

***************************************************

Hours later, Mai was walking toward Nao's dorm room. The redhead had cried herself to sleep and only woke up when the sun had shifted position and she found herself shivering in the shade, her stomach growling in hunger. Classes had ended for the day, so it was now or never to talk to Nao.

Without a glance, Mai passed the campus directory which Nao had suggested she consult to find her dorm building. Mai knew this campus inside and out, and she leisurely strolled between the familiar buildings until she arrived at Building C. Climbing the stairs to the room felt so strange. It truly felt like she was coming home after a hard day of classes and when she opened the door, Mikoto would be waiting for her, ready to supply her with a big hug.

Arriving at room 308, Mai hesitated only a moment before knocking. She heard some movement on the other side of the door and was startled when it was suddenly thrown back and a dark blur latched itself to her body.

"Mai!" yelled the enthusiastic blur.

The busty redhead was stunned to see Mikoto's face nuzzled into her bosom, just like she had done so often in her own reality. For a brief moment, Mai actually thought she had returned home… until a snarky voice ruined that dream.

"Mikoto, you should let Chesty La Rue inside _before_ you start fondling her," sneered Nao.

Mikoto turned her attention toward her roommate and stuck out her tongue, "Oh be quiet, Nao."

Looking back toward Mai, the exuberant yellow-eyed girl grabbed her by the hands and pulled her into the room. "I'm so glad you're here! Did Reito tell you where to find me?" questioned Mikoto with a smile.

Mai smiled weakly at Mikoto, and silently wished for an extra minute to think of a response. How could she let her young friend know that she wasn't there to see her without hurting her feelings? Mai looked toward Nao for help, but the younger redhead just rolled her eyes and continued filing her nails.

"Oh, well you see M-Mikoto-chan," stuttered Mai "...I uh actually ran into Nao earlier and..."

Nao cut her off in mid-sentence, and in her usual bored tone chimed in, "Busty here mentioned she knew you, and I informed her that we're roommates. She was ecstatic to find out where she could find you again and volunteered to cook us all dinner."

Mikoto's already happy face gained a slight blush as she shyly glanced at Mai. The lavender-eyed redhead was at a loss for words and merely rubbed the back of her head and smiled at her young friend.

Mikoto pounced on Nao's back and gave her fierce hug. "You didn't tell me you had met Mai earlier! I've been talking about her since I got home and you never mentioned she was coming for dinner," chirped a delighted Mikoto.

Nao grumbled at the physical affection she was receiving from her high-spirited roommate, but she did little to remove the girl. Mai even noticed a slight upward twitch at the corners of the emerald-eyed girls mouth, though its meaning was hard to decipher.

Releasing Nao from her friendly hug, Mikoto turned her attention back toward Mai and exclaimed, "I'm so happy Mai wished to see me again, perhaps as much I wished to see her!"

The older redhead was grateful that Nao hadn't told Mikoto the truth behind her appearance at their dorm. Though she probably would've maintained an outward jubilant appearance, Mai knew Mikoto well enough to know that her feelings would've been hurt. Apparently Nao knew this as well and, somewhat surprisingly, lied to prevent those hurt feelings from materializing. Did Nao actually have a _heart_?

Mikoto flitted around Mai like bee near a flower as she bombarded the older girl with questions. Mai attempted to answer them as best as she could without lying too much, but twisting the truth became increasingly difficult with every passing moment.

Nao was annoyed by the incessant chatter and wanted to tell the duo to shut the hell up, but she bite her tongue because watching Mai squirm under her roommate's attention was just too much fun. However, after several minutes, she just couldn't take it anymore and interrupted Mikoto mid-question with her own inquiry.

"So Miss Double-Fun, what will you and the 'twins' be making us for dinner?" interjected Nao with a smirk. If she was going to have this stranger in her dorm room, she may as well get a free meal out of it.

Relief washed over Mai as the barrage of questions was cut off, knowing that she'd be able to talk about something without trying to think of a lie.

"Well, what do the two of you have in the way of supplies?" asked Mai as she walked toward the kitchen and started to open up their cabinets.

"We have instant ramen," came a synchronized reply from Nao and Mikoto.

The contents of their cupboards verified the statement, and Mai was a little disturbed by the lack of nutritious food. Mai realized that Mikoto loved ramen, but did the girl eat anything else in this reality? Even though she had often humored the feral girl's food cravings, the older redhead had always attempted to balance the constantly hungry girl's diet, and made sure that fresh ingredients were included in all of her meals.

"So do you have _any_ vegetables?" Mai opened the small fridge in the room to reveal some sports drinks and a small, unopened bottle of mayo. "Well, I guess that answers my question..."

Picking up the unopened bottle of mayo, Mai waved it toward Nao, winking, "Ooh, I see you made sure to stock Natsuki's favorite 'food' in your fridge. " The older redhead loved the look of rage and embarrassment that overwhelmed the green-eyed girls face, and continued her teasing, "Hmm, it looks like this bottle is about to expire, so I guess you've been waiting a long time for her to visit."

"Baka! I didn't buy that for her!" denied Nao with embarrassment.

Mai just laughed and put the jar back in its place. Mikoto looked between the two in confusion and decided she should change the subject back to a topic she understood - food.

"Mai, I'm hungry!" came a meow-like plea from the girl with braids.

Smiling toward her dark-haired friend, Mai affectionately told her to wait patiently.

"I need to go down to my car and get my cooler. I have an ice chest with some food in it, and I'll be able to whip you two up something that has some nutritional value."

Nao smirked and looked toward her roommate, "Maybe with something other than ramen in your belly, you'll finally be able to beat Tate during tomorrow's kendo tournament."

Mikoto scowled at the mention of Tate's name and internally vowed she'd defeat her nemesis.

"Why do you dislike Tate so much?" Mai inquired, curious about her 'boyfriend' in this reality.

The dark-haired girl just growled and clenched her fists in anger, so Nao thoughtfully answered for her.

"Ever since gel-brains managed to defeat Takeda to become Kendo Captain, and after he started dating Shiho, Tate has become the cockiest bastard to ever grace Fuka Academy." With a laugh, Nao added, "I suspect his cockiness is due to the fact that he is now using said appendage in a 'team sport.'"

Mai was sick to her stomach at those words and hastily made an excuse to go get the cooler of food from her car. She couldn't believe that Tate and Shiho were sleeping together. Shiho was still in middle school and Mai wasn't even certain if she had turned 15 years old. To the redhead, it seemed like the two had rushed into a physical relationship. The thought of them together filled her with jealousy, not to mention grossed her out. Mai started to debate whether she was just being an envious prude, but she ultimately had to stop thinking about the subject when she threw up a little in her mouth.

Reaching her car, Mai popped the trunk and pulled out a bottle of water from the cooler. After sufficiently rinsing her mouth, Mai took stock of what she had brought to eat and quickly concocted the night's menu in her head. Hefting the cooler, along with a large canvas bag filled with dried goods and cooking supplies, from the trunk, Mai dreaded hauling it back to Nao and Mikoto's dorm room. Once again, she hadn't thought things through and wished she had asked one of the girls to help her bring stuff back.

Mai internally grumbled, _"Damn that Nao for mentioning Tate's relationship with Shiho! If she hadn't brought that up I wouldn't have bolted from the room like scared rabbit." _

Quickly turning with the load in her arms, the redhead bumped right into a small, sturdy object. Looking around the canvas bag on top of the cooler, Mai saw Mikoto standing there with a big smile on her face.

"Mai left the room so fast, I didn't have time to offer my assistance," Mikoto shyly took the cooler from the older girl's arms and with ease hefted it onto her shoulder.

Looking at the slight girl, one would always forget how strong and agile she was. Even without her Hime powers, Mikoto had a magical quality about her that made Mai's heart clench in wonder.

Reaching up, the redhead took the bag from the top of the cooler and thanked her young friend's thoughtfulness with a quick kiss to the top of her head, "Thank you, you've saved me from a horrible fate. I wasn't looking forward to dragging that thing up to your room by myself. Can I help you carry it?"

Still glowing from the kiss, Mikoto barely managed to squeak out that she'd be fine carrying it by herself. Her reaction caused Mai to giggle, and she took Mikoto's free arm in her own as she led the two of them back to the dorm building.

**************************************************

Nao hated to admit it, but the meal Mai had created was the most delicious she had ever eaten. Granted, her diet had consisted of nothing but instant noodles in recent weeks, but she couldn't recall anything she'd tasted in the past that could even rival what this stranger had made… on the fly… with ingredients from a _cooler_. Nao glanced over at Mikoto, who was currently passed out on the floor. The feline-esque girl had devoured half of what had been made, along with an additional bowl of ramen that Mai had cooked up to satiate the girls hunger. Nao suspected her roommate would never eat another bowl of ramen again, unless it was cooked by her new friend.

Currently, the mysterious cook was washing the dishes and humming an unrecognizable song. Nao had never met a teenager that was so domestic and motherly. Frankly it made her sick.

"Do you have to hum and act chipper while you do the dishes?" grumbled Nao. "What are you, crazy?"

Looking over her shoulder, Mai rolled her eyes at Nao. "Gracious as always," sighed the older redhead.

"There you go again," getting to her feet, Nao walked toward the enigmatic girl. "You act as if you know me, but I know for a fact that you don't. I'd never forget a pair of knockers like those," laughed Nao bitterly as she jabbed a finger into the other girl's bosom.

Slapping the offending hand away, Mai smirked, "I always wondered why you disliked me so much. I guess you were just jealous of my 'natural assets', seeing as how you have, well, none."

"Jealous?!" scoffed Nao. "Trust me, honey, I don't _need_ or _want_ double F's. I rather enjoy being able to see my own feet."

Realizing she was falling into the old habit of arguing with Nao, Mai decided to quickly change subjects before the other girl kicked her out of the room.

"Fine, you're not jealous of me," sighed the cook, as she took off her apron and stored it back in her canvas bag. "However, I do know you."

Nao looked confused and demanded she explain. Her agitated voice briefly woke Mikoto before the little cat fell back into her food-induced slumber. Mai suggested they take a walk somewhere so that they didn't disturb the napping girl.

The two walked in uncomfortable silence for a few minutes, until Nao couldn't take it anymore.

"All right, Chesty, we've walked far enough, and now I need some answers!"

Spotting a bench close by, Mai suggested they sit during her story and grabbed the other girls arm before she could protest.

"Nao, what would you say if I told you I could make your wildest dreams come true?"

Nao smirked, "I'd say you couldn't handle my _wildest dreams,_ and that you should go find yourself a vanilla playmate, because I'm not interested."

The older redhead smacked herself in the head for what felt like the millionth time and almost missed Nao's attempted departure. "That's not what I meant!" growled Mai, as she tugged the hem of the younger girl's skirt to prevent her from leaving.

"Whoa, watch the hands pervert," emerald eyes glared at lavender ones, as she pulled the waist band of her skirt back up her hips. "I can assure you, the carpet most definitely matches drapes," with a smirk she added, "Although I bet you can't boast the same."

"I can't believe we're having this conversation."

"I can't believe you're a natural redhead."

A frustrated Mai threw up her hands, "Fine, fine! You win fire-crotch! If it'll make you happy, I'm _not_ a natural redhead...geez this is infantile..."

"So what's your natural hair color?"

Holding her head in her hands, Mai let out a screech of frustration and resisted the urge to punch the other girl in the face.

Nao loved seeing this strange girl agitated like this, though truth be told, she loved seeing everybody like this. It gave her a visceral sense of satisfaction that she could prompt such a reaction.

Mai looked up, saw the smirk on Nao's face, and sighed. She needed to take control of the situation and quick.

"Do you want to hear my story or not?"

Frowning at the change in topic, though truly curious as to how this girl knew her, Nao grunted an affirmative.

"All right, you need to keep an open mind. What I'm going to tell you will sound crazy, but I assure you it's true."

Taking a deep breath, Mai blurted out the story of the Hime and the powers they had possessed. The older redhead explained that, in a moment of extreme frustration, she had made a wish to eradicate Hime from world history, though she made a conscious decision to exclude the part where they had already lost their abilities by the time the wish was granted.

"So there you have it. In my world, you and I were joined by fate due to these 'Hime' powers, and I need you to make a wish that will set the world back as it was."

"Let me get this straight," Nao narrowed her eyes at Mai. "I was a 'battle princess' who was vying to become the 'crystal princess' using some combination of magic and a giant spider woman monster?"

"Yup."

Nao continued to glare at Mai, "In addition to battling other 'Hime', you claim I also used these powers to tie up and then rob perverts?"

"Well, I don't know if they were all technically perverts, but you did rob them using your powers."

"Shit, you are crazy," sighed Nao, and Mai's heart clenched. "You had this amazing power and you wished it away. Fuck, you took it away from me!"

Mai was stunned, "Do you believe me?"

With shrug, Nao admitted, "Hell, I guess I do."

Mai's heart was beating a mile a minute. Could her journey be over? Will this nightmare finally end?

"Will you make the wish?"

"Yeah, why not?" laughed Nao. Taking a breath, Nao intoned, "I wish that Hime had existed and this dumb ass had never made such a stupid mistake by wishing they didn't."

The two sat there staring at each other, waiting for something to happen. After several minutes Nao finally broke the silence.

"Uh, so when does the magic happen?"

"Um, I'm not sure," said Mai as she rubbed the back of her head. "When I made my wish, she said it that it would come true when I woke up in the morning. Maybe one of us needs to go to sleep to make it happen?"

A faint cry in the distance caught the attention of the duo. Standing up and looking behind them, they saw Mikoto come running up.

"Mai!" cried the young brunette, as she threw herself into the lavender-eyed girl's chest and wrapped her arms around her waist.

Mai yelped in surprise as she was thrown back by the enthusiastic girl. "Whoa, Mikoto! What's up?"

Teary yellow eyes looked up toward the redhead's face, "I thought you had left without saying goodbye!"

"Don't worry, kid," said Nao with a hint of affection and a lot of exasperation. "I've just asked Chesty if she wants to stay the night with us, but you came barreling in and interrupted our conversation. So what do you say Miss La Rue?"

Once again, Mai was stunned at Nao's thoughtful response to the situation. For all the delight the younger redhead seemed to obtain from making others miserable, she never did it to Mikoto.

"Uh, I'd be delighted to stay with you two tonight," said Mai, which caused the spiky haired brunette to bury her face in the lavender-eyed girl's chest.

Nao rolled her eyes at the disgustingly lovey scene that was unfolding before her and took off without a second glance.

*****************************************

Something heavy was on Mai's chest, and she found that she couldn't move her left arm. Opening her eyes, sunlight momentarily blinded her before she could focus on the heavy object pressed against her body. It was Mikoto! Holy crap, was she back in her own reality?

The buxom redhead was lightheaded with joy and almost squealed in delight. But then she heard Nao's voice.

"Are you sure you're not a dyke? Because I gotta say, it seems like you're awfully comfortable having a chick fondle your chest."

Craning her neck to look to her right, Mai spotted Nao sitting in a chair staring at the bed she and Mikoto were lying in. Carefully extracting herself from her young companion's grasp, the disheartened redhead didn't even bother with a retort.

"I guess your wish didn't work," sighed Mai as she walked toward the kitchen to start making breakfast.

With a shrug, Nao responded, "I guess not. Any theories as to why?"

Mai rubbed her face in frustration. "It could be for any number of reasons. Madame Maria said that the one who made the wish needed to believe that Hime had really existed, and the wish maker needed to have a _passionate_ desire for the world to be as I described. So if you don't really believe me, or if you lack the passion required for the wish to be granted, well then I guess it wouldn't work."

"_Damn it! I may have fucked this up when I lied to her about our Hime powers still existing. They need to have a passionate desire for the world to be as I describe, but I didn't describe the world I came from to Nao. The reality she wished for never existed for me, so in theory she wouldn't be able to counter act my original wish."_

Mai's head felt like it was going to explode, and she almost missed Nao's question.

"So what's your next move going to be?"

Looking toward Mikoto, Mai debated whether or not she should ask the sleeping girl to make such a wish. Nao noticed her gaze and frowned.

"Was she a 'Hime' as well?"

"Yes."

Nao's frown deepened as she asked, "Would she be better off in this other world?"

This time Mai frowned because she knew the answer to that question was a big, fat _no_.

"Why do you care?" groused Mai.

Nao shrugged, "I care because the world you describe doesn't sound like something suited for the Mikoto I know. I made the wish because it would be nothing but beneficial for me to have these powers. Fighting, deception, betrayal... these are all things I know well and deal with on a daily basis."

Looking toward the sleeping girl, a small smile briefly showed on Nao's lips before it quickly disappeared. "That girl there, well, she knows nothing but how to love. Even that prick Tate, whom she claims to despise… fuck, she actually likes the bastard! Mikoto is just feeling hurt right now because her sempai hasn't been paying as much attention to her as he did before starting to screw that slut Shiho. He was like a second big brother to her, and lately all he does is talk down to her like she's some stupid kid. However, if he changed his ways today, she'd forgive him in a heart beat."

Nao shook her head in amusement and walked over toward the bed her roommate was sprawled out on. Sitting on the edge, she gently brushed one of the brunette's braids off of her face.

"She's the only _real_ friend I've made at this school. I know plenty of people, but Mikoto, well she's special. What you see is what you get, and I can trust her completely."

Mai stared at Nao in total confusion, "If that's how you feel about her, then why were you willing to wish her into a world where she would have to deal with betrayal and fight those that she loves?"

"I didn't know she was a Hime until a few minutes ago," Nao hissed coldly. "This information changes things, so I'm glad the wish didn't work. If I had known that she was involved, well, I wouldn't have made it."

"How kind of you," snarled Mai.

"I am being kind," countered Nao. "Maybe you're too selfish to see it, but that kind of world isn't best for Mikoto. For whatever reason, she's taken an instant liking to you and she'd make the wish out of a desire to please you without ever considering the consequences. Fuck, maybe like you she'd remember everything from this world and have major break down. I don't want to put her in that kind of position."

Mai was ashamed, because she knew what Nao was thinking logically. Her world really wasn't better for any of them. Only she and Takumi had seemingly benefitted from the existence of Hime. Mai hated it when Nao was right.

"Fine, I won't involve Mikoto."

"Good, I'm glad you're seeing reason," snapped Nao.

The two girls stared at each other with contempt when a sleepy voice cut through the tension.

"Mai, I'm hungry"

*************************************************

After breakfast, Mai accompanied Mikoto to the kendo tournament that was being hosted by Fuka Academy, and she cheered the younger girl on. The petite brunette was amazingly fast and beat competitor after competitor with little difficulty. The final bout pitted Mikoto against Tate, and Mai cheered for her small friend with all she had. Mai would never know whether it was the nutritious food or the enthusiastic cheering, but Mikoto was finally able to beat her sempai. The entire Fuka Academy middle school rushed the floor after her victory and hoisted the girl up onto their shoulders. This was the first time in Fuka's history that someone so young, and not to mention female, had taken the top spot.

Not wanting to intrude anymore on Mikoto's life, Mai decided it was time she made her exit and returned to Nagano. She needed to be with her brother for what little time he had left. As she was nearing the exit, she noticed Shizuru and Natsuki, along with an unknown adult male, making their way toward her. Mai suddenly remembered that she had Shizuru's very expensive cell phone in her purse and waved the couple down.

"Shizuru-san! I'm glad I ran into you here. I'm planning to head back to Kyoto to return my rental car, and I just remembered that I have your cell phone in my purse. I also thought I should ask you whether you'd like a ride back."

Shizuru smiled at Mai, but she politely declined the girl's offer of a ride, "As you can see Tokiha-san, Natsuki and I have acquired a chaperone since you last saw us," Shizuru glared at the middle-aged man. "When I called my mother last night to let her know where I was, she very kindly sent her personal assistant, Mr. Takahashi, down on the next flight to Fuka to escort me home. I have attempted to explain to him that I'd prefer to remain here, but he insists that I fly back with him this afternoon."

"Oh, wow! I'm sorry, Shizuru-san," Mai was embarrassed that her actions had caused the Fujino family so much worry and annoyance. "Um, well if you all want to follow me to my car I can get your cell phone for you."

"That would be appreciated, Tokiha-san."

Once they reached the rental vehicle, Mai rooted around in the trunk until she found her purse. The redhead was about to open it when a dark haired blur latched itself onto her midsection. Mai's purse went flying from her hands and was caught by Shizuru.

"Mikoto!" said a surprised Mai. "What are you doing?"

"Is Mai leaving so soon? " whimpered the spiky haired brunette with tears in her eyes.

"Uh sorry, Shizuru-san, your phone's in there. You can look through my purse while I talk to Mikoto," said Mai to the Kyoto native. Looking down at the new kendo champion, Mai explained, "Mikoto, I need to get home to see my brother. He's very sick and I need to take care of him. I promise you, one day we'll see each other again, ok?"

Mikoto's braids shook as she nodded fervently in agreement, and her yellow eyes looked into Mai's with an intensity she'd seen many times before. However, the next action was unlike anything Mai had ever experienced before with the younger girl: Mikoto took Mai's face in her hands and brought it down to her own for a sweet kiss. The meeting of their lips was so brief that the redhead barely had time to register it before the brunette took off running. Mai stared after her a moment with tingling lips, when Natsuki's amused voice broke through the shocked silence.

"Damn Tokiha, don't you think you're robbing the cradle!?"

"S..she kissed m.._me_!" stammered the now embarrassed redhead.

Shizuru stepped between the two girls and chided her girlfriend, "Now, now Nat-su-ki-chan, Mikoto-chan is only a year younger than Tokiha-san, much like you are only a year younger than me."

"Whoa, I can't think about this right now. Let's move on and try to forget what just happened here."

The Kyoto beauty frowned at Mai, "I don't think Mikoto-chan will be forgetting what happened here anytime soon, so I suggest you not try to. It will only hurt your friendship if you ignore her feelings."

Running her fingers through her hair, Mai knew that Shizuru was only trying to be kind, but man, was it annoying her! If the redhead had her way, then this situation would never have happened, and she'd be back in her reality where Mikoto would never try to kiss her.

"Did you find your cell phone?" asked Mai in an attempt to change the subject.

"Yes, I did. Thank you for keeping it safe," smiled the crimson-eyed girl. "I would also like to thank you for giving me an idea on how I may stay here longer."

"Huh?" questioned an utterly confused Mai.

Turning toward her chaperone, "Takahashi-san, you will drive Tokiha-san back to Kyoto in her rental vehicle. Once there, you will buy her a train ticket to Nagano and then return her car to the rental agency. After these tasks have been completed, you may then report to my mother."

Takahashi's face turned purple with anger, "No, Fujino-sama. I have been given strict orders to return with _you_ by _plane_ this _afternoon_."

Shizuru ignored his comment and faced Mai once again, "Tokiha-san, once you awaken, I ask that you keep Takahashi-san to this plan and don't allow him to return to Fuka. If he attempts to return here, then I ask that you somehow draw the attention of the police and tell them that he has kidnapped you. I ask this as favor, in return for what I have gone through for you."

"Awaken? What are you talking about, Shizuru-san?" asked a completely baffled Mai, as Shizuru wrapped her arms around her in a hug.

Suddenly a sharp, yet familiar prick was felt by Mai in her posterior. The last sedative needle! Shizuru must have found it in her purse while she searched for her cell phone.

"_Damn it, not again!" _Mai silently raged as she fell into unconsciousness.

"Mr. Takahashi, I suggest you put this young lady in the vehicle and drive her back to Kyoto. If you do not, I will call the police and tell them that you drugged the poor girl with the intention of kidnapping. Natsuki here will back up my story, and I assure you, so will Tokiha-san once she awakens."

The Fujino Corps lackey bowed deeply to Shizuru and then hastily hefted Mai into the back seat of the car. He assured his bosses' daughter that he would get the young redhead back to Kyoto and make sure she was put on a train for Nagano.

"Don't forget to return the rental vehicle as well, " as cheeky Natsuki chimed in, emerald eyes flashing with delight.

***********************************************

**Omake:**

Nao: Oi, crappy author! Since my wish didn't come true, who's going to change reality back for Miss Giant TaTa's. Are you bringing that crazy alcoholic, Midori, into the story?

Midori: Yay! I'm going's to be in the shtory *hiccup*

Kuma Kuma: Uh, actually you're not, Midori-san. Sorry!

Midori: But I's need to make da wishy *hiccup* to shave Takumi! *hic* There's nobody elsh left! *stumbles over her feet*

Nao: She's right, crap-for-brains, and you promised to end the story in the next chapter.

Kuma Kuma: Trust me, I have a plan. I want this story to end as much as the next person. Can you believe I originally thought this would be a 3-chapter story?

Nao: You're not so bright, so yeah, I can believe it.

Midori: Don't be sho mean Nao-chan... Uh oh... I don't feel so... *BARF!*

Nao: Ugh, I'm outta here.

Kuma Kuma: Oh my god, is that a shoe?!

Midori: Ha, I thought I dreamt eating that.


	8. Chapter 8

I Wish

Chapter 8: Conclusion

Mai Tokiha awoke in the back seat of her rental vehicle, two and half hours outside of Fuka. The Fujino family employee, Mr. Takahashi, had been surprisingly polite considering that he had been forced into driving the redhead back to Kyoto. Mai apologized profusely for any inconvenience she may have caused him, but he waved off her apology. Apparently he was quite used to Shizuru Fujino's antics, and this wasn't the first time he had been put into a compromising sitution due to his bosses' daughter.

When he first started working for the Fujino family, Shizuru had only been 10 years old. One of his first assignments was to accompany the young girl to a department store to purchase new school supplies. Normally, Shizuru had a personal shopper do all of the supply-related errands for her. However, for some reason, that particular year the crimson eyed girl had insisted she be allowed to make her clothing and supply decisions. Apparently, the young girl had suddenly grown tired of the frilly dresses and bows that had previously been selected for her and wanted to expand her wardrobe.

Mr. Takahashi had been given strict instructions to only buy items necessary to clothe the girl and anything she may need for her studies. It was not to be a pleasure trip, but of course trying to convince a 10 year old of this was like talking to a brick wall. Inevitably, Shizuru had become fixated on something that didn't meet the criteria dictated by her mother and father. His young charge was adamant that Mr. Takahashi buy for her a small porcelain figurine of an adorable wolf puppy playing with a baby snake. He had been sorely tempted to buy it for Shizuru, for she had been charming even then, but he didn't want to bring on the wrath of his new employers and had firmly refused the little girl's request.

Thinking the matter was over, Mr. Takahashi had purchased the clothing and supplies the girl had picked out and led his young charge from the store. However, without his knowledge, Shizuru had slipped the small figurine into his coat pocket, and when they passed through the entry doors the security alarms were tripped. The duo had immediately been confronted by security staff, and when the crimson eyed girl had mentioned that Mr. Takahashi was not related to her and she did not want to be there with him, he had been taken in for questioning on suspicion of kidnapping, in addition to the shoplifting charge.

Once Shizuru's parents had been contacted, the whole incident was cleared up. However, Mr. Takahashi had been so embarrassed to have caused the Fujino family such shame that he submitted his resignation the very next day. Mr. and Mrs. Fujino had protested, stating that this incident hadn't been his fault, but he insisted that he was not worthy to work for such a respected family.

Mr. Takahashi explained that he had almost made it to the front gate of the Fujino property when little Shizuru had come running down the driveway. The small girl had been crying and apologized to Mr. Takahashi for getting him into trouble. She had really wanted the figurine, and she hadn't realized that the store had security like that. Dragging the man back to house, she begged him to stay on, and with tears in her eyes had asked her parents to rehire him. Not wanting to let him go in the first place, they had of course agreed. The assistant had a soft spot for crying children and so had also agreed to return to work for the family, though Shizuru had to promise to be a good girl from then on. With a firm nod of her head, the girl with the teary crimson eyes insisted she wouldn't get the man into any more trouble.

Shizuru had managed to keep her promise for about a month, though by then he had come to realize that the Fujino family did not shame easily, and he didn't feel the need to resign. For the next 8 years Mr. Takahashi had faithfully served the Fujino family and had to endure countless embarrassing situations thanks to Shizuru and her antics. Thankfully, over time he had come to anticipate her schemes and in the past few years had managed to live a fairly peaceful existence. However, it seems that with age Shizuru-sama had only become craftier, and Mr. Takahashi would once again need to be on his toes.

Mr. Takahashi shared several more stories with Mai, all of which caused her to break out in laughter. The redhead was grateful that the Fujino family employee turned out to be such an amiable escort on the journey to Kyoto.. As promised, the redhead was taken directly to the train station and a ticket to Nagano was purchased for her. Waiving goodbye to her recent companion, Mai boarded the train that would take her back to her beloved brother.

*********************************

The trip back to Nagano was long and boring. Mai hadn't had a story teller like Mr. Takanashi to keep her occupied, and the redhead found her mind inevitably wandering back to horrible situation her wish had created for her brother. Depression overwhelmed the young woman as she stepped off the train.

Not wanting to face her dying brother in her current state, Mai wandered the streets and desperately wracked her brain for the next logical step. There were only two people left who would perhaps find the Hime world desirable, and who might possibly make the wish. One was Fumi-san; however, Mai had to rule her out due to the fact that finding the woman would take a lot of time and money, and at this point she had neither to spare. The other was Midori. From her prior research, the girl knew that the older woman was married and was currently getting her doctorate at Tokyo University. Mai didn't want another wasted trip on her hands, so she planned on doing some additional research on her target. If she was extremely lucky, she would find that Midori-sensei's marriage wasn't a happy one and the woman would still be obsessed with being a super hero

However, the whole issue of traveling again was currently moot, considering the redhead didn't have enough money to go anywhere. The Fuka trip had blown most of the cash she had gotten from pawning her mother's ring, so it was going to be a while before she could afford to go anywhere. With a sigh, the lavender-eyed girl decided she had procrastinated enough and made her way to see Takumi.

A disheartened and exhausted Mai trudged through the hospital corridors toward Takumi's room. Hot tears rolled down her face as sobs of sadness began to wrack her small frame.

"_Takumi, I'm so sorry! You don't deserve this at all. I love you so much, and I probably destroyed your chance at a long life all because of a stupid wish. Those money issues and Tate's behavior seem so trivial now. Your life means so much more to me, and I wish I could take it all back. Please, whoever is listening just let me take it back!" _ Mai screamed internally.

Wrenching herself out of her thoughts, Mai wiped the tears from her face and attempted to pull herself together before entering her brother's room. Slowly opening the door, as to not disturb Takumi if he were sleeping, Mai was surprised to hear a soft sobbing coming from behind the curtain, and a vaguely familiar voice filled the room.

"Oh, Takumi, why does it have to be this way? I just met you, and you're being taken from me so soon." Great sobs of grief filled the room, and a confused Mai took this chance to close the door behind her without them hearing it shut.

"It'll be all right Akira. I'm grateful for whatever time we got to spend in this life," whispered a weakened Takumi. "When you walked through my door a few days ago, I thought an angel had been sent down to collect my soul - but it turns out she was merely here to steal my heart. In the short time we've known each other I've felt more complete than I thought possible. Thank you for taking the chance to come and meet me."

Akira! Mai was too stunned to move, so she stood on the other side of the privacy curtain like a deer caught in a vehicle's headlights.

Akira's sobbing slowed to a sniffle, and Mai heard her brother's bed springs shift under the weight of a second body. "Ya know, I thought your sister was a complete nut case when she said we were supposed to be in love. I had no intention of ever coming here, but the picture of you she tossed at me... well I admit it, I thought you were cute." Mai couldn't see it, but she suspected the young tomboy had a blushing face that could rival Natsuki. "I just wanted to see you in person, and when my parents informed me they would be going to Nagano on business I begged to accompany them." Mai heard an amused grunt. "Man, I can't believe your picture got me to beg."

Mai heard what she assumed to be a kiss pass between the two of them. She felt like a voyeur and wanted to be anywhere but where she was right then. This was their time and she was an interloper, but she couldn't leave without alerting them that she had been listening to them.

The sound of Akira's sniffles filled the room. "Sorry, I'm usually not such a girl."

"I like that you're a girl," whispered Takumi, and his comment was quickly followed by what Mai assumed was a playful slap.

"I wish your sister was right and those Hime had existed. Oh, you don't know how badly I wish this was true," whispered Akira with heartfelt emotion.

And with those words, Mai fainted.

**************************************

A bright light was shining in Mai's eyes, and it was giving her a headache. Without thinking, she attempted to slap the offending light source out of her face, only to hit something softer than a flashlight.

"Ow! Watch it Tokiha! You nearly took my eye out with those claws of yours," grouched a familiar voice.

"Where am I? Why am I seeing spots?" whispered Mai with confusion. She was sitting upright in what felt like a car seat, and she couldn't figure out how she had gotten there. Her eyes were still seeing flashes of bright light, and the redhead found it difficult to focus in on the person whom she had accidentally slapped.

"You're in my car, Mai. Remember?" The worried response came from a shadowy man. "You were giving me the stink eye for making us leave the Carnival early, and then you suddenly slumped forward and passed out. I pulled over a couple of minutes ago to check you out."

A sudden flash of realization hit Mai. She was home, and this shadow man was Tate! Her good old, 'real world' Tate! Tears came spilling out of her lavender eyes, and she blindly groped in front of her to pull her boyfriend into an overdue hug.

"Oh, Tate! I'm so happy to see you... well kinda see you. These damn light spots won't go away."

The spiky-haired boy rubbed the back of his head, "Oh, sorry about that, Mai. After I pulled over, I thought I should check your pupil dilation with my flashlight.

"Why the hell did you do that?" questioned Mai.

"Well they always do that sort of thing when people get knocked out... at least they do on TV," said Tate. "I was just checking to make sure you didn't have a concussion or something."

Mai sighed and wanted to slap her boyfriend in the face again, but her sight was coming back to her, and she saw that he was genuinely concerned for her.

"Thanks, Dr. Yuichi. I'd be a goner without you," laughed Mai.

"I'm really glad you're ok Mai. I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't woken up right away."

"Well I hope you would've called an ambulance..." started the redhead, but she quickly shut herself up before she teased her boyfriend too much. It wasn't the time for such things. "I know you would've taken care of me... thanks."

Tate smiled at her and held her hand. After a few seconds, Mai noticed a change in his expression.

"What's up? You look like you want to tell me something?"

The young man grimaced, "I wasn't going to tell you this, but I guess you should know the truth."

Mai's heart lurched. What was Tate going to tell her?

"While I was on the phone with Shiho, her parents asked to talk to me. They informed me that during Shiho's family counseling session tonight...she uh...let it slip that she bribed your boss at the Linden Baum to fire you," Tate watched as Mai's eyes bulged and her face took on a sudden shade of pink. "Uh, but don't worry! Her parents were there during the session and informed me that they were going to get your job back for you. They asked me to keep this quiet, but I thought you should know. They also told me that if you were held accountable for the damage done to the hospital they'd cover those costs, ya know, for any pain and suffering the loss of your job may have caused you..."

"They're bribing me?"

"What? No! ... Well maybe, but it's a good deal, Mai, so you should really take – or at least think about the offer."

Mai gave her boyfriend a dirty look, but she realized he was right. Talking to the cops didn't guarantee that she'd get her job back, and by taking the offer she'd be free of one financial burden that she wouldn't have been able to handle even with her waitressing job.

"You're right," sighed Mai. "I'll keep quiet, but if that girl messes with my life again I don't think I'll be able to control myself."

"Don't worry Mai, I won't let it happen again."

"Thanks Tate, that'd be a wish come true...not that I want any more wishes to come true! Speaking of wishes, I really want to see Takumi. Will you drive me over there, Tate?"

Tate frowned in confusion, "Speaking of? Mai, what…"

"Never mind that, Tate. Please, just drive me over to Takumi's place. It's been a long evening, and I'd like to see him one more time before he and Akira leave for New York." Mai smiled, realizing that this reality – as messy as it was for herself and so many others – was back, for good, and that she would have plenty of time with her precious little brother.

A/N

Whoo hoo! I'm finally finished with this sucker. Man alive, I been working on this thing for over a month now and I thought I'd have it finished within two weeks of my original post. Talk about unrealistic expectations! I apologize for the rushed ending, but I needed to post the conclusion today or end up waiting yet another week. Frankly, I don't know if the last chapter would be any better if I posted a week from now, so don't feel like you'd been cheated out of an amazing conclusion.

A special thanks to all of you who took the time to read and review this story. YOU ALL ROCK! Every review was like a shot of adrenaline that pushed me to continue writing. It really helped to know that there were people out there that enjoyed what I had concocted and made me feel as if I wasn't wasting my time.

Omake:

Kuma Kuma: *Dancing a jig and throwing her hands up in the air for joy*

Nao: Wow, it looks as if writing isn't the only thing you're bad at…

Kuma Kuma: Hey, I resemble that comment!

Yukino: I think you mean 'resent' Kuma Kuma chan.

Kuma Kuma: Uh, actually I was simply agreeing with Nao that I can't dance or write.

Haruka: *Throws open the door and barges into the room* What!? I can't believe you'd say such a thing about yourself! A fanfic writer needs determination and GUTS!

Kuma Kuma: By golly, you're right! I just need to DO MY BEST!

Arika: *Popping her head into the room* Oh, did somebody say my favorite phrase?

Everybody: *Looks away from the door*

Kuma Kuma: Uh, no…nobody said anything about doing their best in here. I think it might've been Natsuki and Shizuru you overheard. They're next door, so why don't you go talk to them?

Arika: Oh thanks! Mashiro is always telling me that I need to do my best, in fact last night she screamed that in bed. *Goes next door*

Nao: Hmmm, now that actually sounds interesting. Excuse me suckers.

Yukino and Haruka: Uh yeah, we need to go next door for a second too.


End file.
